Sands of Time
by Lily Martin
Summary: Ch.16...Buffy is taken to Middle-Earth by Gandalf, the rest of the Scooby Gang is transported also. Then the third slayer Madeline Naur comes after them with Giles, now all we’re missing is Faith…wait…nope…she’ll be there too…all there just in
1. Prologue & Chapter 1: beware the popcorn

Sands of Time 

**By** Lily Martin

**Rated **R

**Category:** Romance/Adventure/Supernatural/

**Spoilers:** Buffy--everything's cannon Angel--Faith going to Sunnydale (it's not out yet in the Buffy verse when I'm writing this) Lord of the Rings--everything's cannon, but it starts in the Fellowship of the Ring when they're on the watch tower and the Ringwraiths come. For LOTR it's a mix of movie and book (I'm in the middle of reading the first book right now and the movie is extended version).

**Summary:** Buffy is summoned to Middle-Earth by Gandalf, by some fluke the rest of the Scooby Gang transported also. Then the third slayer Madeline Naur comes after them with Giles, now all we're missing is Faith…wait…nope…she'll be there too…all there just in time to join the Fellowship.

**Disclaimer**: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Lord of the Rings and all of their respective characters belong to Whedon and Tolkien (in that order), that includes Faith belonging to Whedon. Anyone else belongs to me, even the random orc that isn't in the book or movie (j/k). Plot's mine; please don't steal it.

**A/N**: hey this takes place after that episode this season where Buffy was sucked into that portal and met with those guys who were going to give her more power, but she didn't take it cause it meant becoming more demon than she already was, and then she learned about the armies that The First has. They beat The First with the help of Madeline Bradshaw, who came to the door saying that she was a slayer (lucky for them she wasn't lying) and that she was there to help, and Faith came to help (this goes after that episode of Angel where Willow came to restore his soul. All the potentials that'd been in the show either died or went home, the principal was killed; that geek, who killed Jonathan, died. Just thought you'd like to know. Also, I almost forgot, this is two years _after_ the first, so Dawn and Madeline (who's the same age) are both eighteen, and the rest of the Scooby gang is like twenty-four, excluding Spike and Anya. And Faith is officially part of their group (she's the same age as them, right? If not, lets pretend).

**Feedback:** none yet obviously…though I am waiting for some…^_-

Prologue 

"Mady, you got the remote?" Dawn asked looking over at the other girl sprawled out on the pile of pillows they'd laid on the living room floor.

"Yup," the blond haired teen nodded, keeping her eyes on the TV.

"Could you pause the movie for a minute, I'm gonna go make more popcorn," Dawn said.

"Cool, could you make me some, I finished mine a while back," Mady asked handing Dawn her bowl, which had a few kernels left in it.

"No prob," Dawn answered, on her way into the kitchen, where Buffy, Willow, and Xander were talking. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing," Buffy replied a little too quickly.

"Yeah, right," she said sarcastically, as she put a package of microwave-able popcorn into the microwave. "That's why you have the hammer out."

"I was cleaning it," Buffy told her as though confessing a big secret. At the look Dawn gave her, she added, "It was covered in goopy stuff…and I've been getting restless lately, so to help that as much as possible I've been cleaning everything…just in case."

"Incase of what?"

"Giles called, he said something about a Second evil. We've got some time, but I'd like to be prepared anyways."

"Right," Dawn nodded, not really wanting to hear about it.

"Hey, you guys got any blood?" Spike asked walking into the kitchen from the living room.

"In the fridge," Willow answered.

"What about more M&Ms?" Anya asked coming in right behind Spike.

"You ate them all," Xander told her.

"That's too bad, those are good," Anya replied a little crestfallen.

"Why are you guys in here?" Buffy asked, getting annoyed with the over filling of the kitchen every hour or so.

"Food," Dawn, Spike, and Anya answered simultaneously, just before the timer on the microwave went off and Dawn popped the door open.

Instead of her bag of popcorn, a blue, swirling, vortex opened and sucked them into it. Buffy, being the last to be pulled in, had just enough time to grab the troll hammer, before she was sucked into the unknown.

"Hey, guys, you know what happened to the-" Madeline started to say as she walked in, just in time to see the last bit of the vortex be replaced by the finished bag of popcorn. "Guys?"

~*~Meanwhile~*~

Gandalf looked down the side of the tower, looking to see how far up he was, much too high to jump. The feeling that this was only the beginning of the great dangers ahead swept over him.

He slid his hand on the edge of the tower, a line of blood appeared on his palm holding his hand over the edge, a single drop of blood was carried off into the wind.

"Agar en' amin agar, tula manke lle nauva ante," he chanted into the wind. 

**Translation:**

The Grey Company: The Elven Language 

"Blood of my blood, come where you are needed," –Gandalf 

~*~

Hey, how'd you like that, I can't wait to hear your thoughts…it might be a while between updates, I'm getting a laptop and I have to transfer files from my PC to my laptop…but since I'm in such a good mood from the fact that I'M GETTING A LAPTOP!!!!!!!! I'll write another chapter up here for you…^_-

~*~

**Chapter 1: **Nazgul

The vortex opened again; Buffy and Dawn stepped out to find themselves standing on a high stone platform.

"Dawn, get behind me," Buffy ordered, seeing the Nazgul surrounding something, though not knowing that they were Nazguls, only sensing the evil radiating from them. "Hey, uglies, over here."

One came over to get rid of her, lest she be a problem later. Before it had a chance, she swung the troll hammer, making contact with the Nazgul, sending it flying off the edge of the watchtower. Another one came over and she repeated the process. Soon a man came running up with a torch, setting a couple on fire as they ran. Right then the wounded Frodo appeared.

The hobbits gathered around Frodo. Dawn tried to take a step forwards, but Buffy put out a hand to stop her.

"Strider!" Sam called, just as he was about to ask Buffy and Dawn who they were. "Help him, Strider."

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul Blade," Strider said, picking up the sword that had been used to stab Frodo, watching as it turned to dust in his hand.

"So that's what those things were," Buffy said, more to herself.

"No, those were Nazgul, Ringwraiths if you want," Dawn said pushing past Buffy. "Thy used to be men, great kings, then Sauron gave them nine rings of power, stupidly they took them without question, the darkness over powered them-"

"Slaves of this Sauron guy," Buffy finished, picking up on what Dawn was saying.

"Exactly, they're like vampires, except instead of going after blood they go after that guy's ring," Dawn said pointing to Frodo.

"You know much, child," Strider commented.

"I watched the movie," Dawn smiled; he was even cuter in person.

Just as he was going to ask of movies, a scream filled the air.

"That sounds like Willow," Buffy said as she and Dawn, followed by Strider ran to the edge of the tower.

There hanging from the side was Spike; hanging from him was Willow, then Xander, and finally Anya.

"Buffy," Xander yelled, seeing her and Dawn.

"Oh, that's right, Xander, call for your Buffy, whenever something's wrong, call for Buffy-" Anya started complaining.

"Anya," Buffy interrupted.

"Oh! Hi, Buffy," Anya greeted, way too sweetly.

"Could you give us a hand?" Spike asked. "They're getting a bit heavy."

With that Buffy-and Strider-pulled them up one by one. Finally, after they were all up, Strider was once again about to ask who they were, when Sam decided to remind him about Frodo.

"This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine," Strider said looking at Frodo's wound.

Willow stepped towards Frodo, saying, "I could heal him, a healing spell or something."

"You'd need to big a healing spell to help him, Willow, too much magic," Buffy said sternly. "We can't risk it."

"We're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it," Sam told Buffy, pleading with her to let Willow do the spell.

"We have to try," Strider said, seeing in Buffy's expression that she wasn't about to change her mind.

Picking up Frodo, he started walking at a fast pace. They all followed, nowhere else to go for the Scooby Gang. After a few moments, Strider asked who they were and Buffy introduced them all.

"You are a women, yet you fight skillfully with a stone hammer," he said glancing at the hammer sitting next to Buffy by the fire; it seemed to fit in with the stone trolls looming above them.

"Not usually, usually I use a stake," Buffy said, then catching herself, she added, "At least I used to; there hasn't been much of anything left to fight for the last couple years."

On the other side of the fire, Dawn, with input from the others, was once again attempting to explain movie to the three hobbits.

Arwen had come only and hour or so before, and they-not counting Dawn, Spike, and Anya, who'd already seen the movie-were left to trust that he'd make it to Rivendell.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hope you liked that…I'll add more as soon as possible…

Lily


	2. Chapter 2: Meanwhile, back in Sunnydale

Sands of Time 

**By** Lily Martin

**Rated **R

**Category:** Romance/Adventure/Supernatural/

**Spoilers:** Buffy--everything's cannon Angel--Faith going to Sunnydale (it's not out yet in the Buffy verse when I'm writing this) Lord of the Rings--everything's cannon, but it starts in the Fellowship of the Ring when they're on the watch tower and the Ringwraiths come. For LOTR it's a mix of movie and book (I'm in the middle of reading the first book right now and the movie is extended version).

**Summary:** Buffy is summoned to Middle-Earth by Gandalf, by some fluke the rest of the Scooby Gang transported also. Then the third slayer Madeline Naur comes after them with Giles, now all we're missing is Faith…wait…nope…she'll be there too…all there just in time to join the Fellowship.

**Disclaimer**: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Lord of the Rings and all of their respective characters belong to Whedon and Tolkien (in that order), that includes Faith belonging to Whedon. Anyone else belongs to me, even the random orc that isn't in the book or movie (j/k). Plot's mine; please don't steal it.

**A/N**: Hey, ok, this is my _tenth _attempt at typing this up…unfortunately it's short cause just this morning I realized I have to rewrite everything, so here's what I can do during my twenty minute lunch break and the eighty minute chorus class I don't have to attend today, oh, and the hour bus ride home, so you've got a good two hours and forty minutes of work here (I might post separately though, we'll see).

**Feedback:** **I want to thank every one for reviewing, sorry if my answers are short and to the point, but I had all these great replies written out for you last night at 11:45 and I opened a file ten minutes later so that I could translate something into elven and lost _everything_. I have yet to learn the art of saving ahead of time. ^_-**

Scarlett: sorry to say, but I am so tired of seeing Buffy with people (or demons) more than a hundred years older than her, that's kinda wrong to me, but then again, I wasn't a fan of Riley either, so you know there's no pleasing me. Actually I was thinking Buffy/Aragorn. ^_-

Basketball-slayer: thanks, I hope I don't lose this either, that happens way too often when it comes to me and my writing habits. ^_-

Gregdoreza: if you read the part just after Dawn explains the Nazgul, it says how she knows there.

Andrea: thanks, it's nice to know somepeople think some of my stories are promising, if you've seen the other stories under this account, they've all gone unreviewed (well one of them's crap, so I don't mind on that one lol) Dawn, Spike, Anya, and my character have all seen the movie, I think I'm going to explain in this chapter that that was the movie they were watching (but it wasn't the first time, just in case I don't say that), Willow and my character have both read the book and Dawn's going to read it later on, not this one, probably part three (once I've finished off FOTR and TTT, but I haven't even finished reading FOTR yet, I'm still at the Council of Elrond right now, but then again, I'm mostly doing this after watching the Extended edition over and over for many many days ::smiles proudly:: I'm obsessed) please don't think I'm like favoring my character, but as will be revealed soon, she's had plenty of time to read the LOTR books. Um, pairings are now posted below. Also, Willow and her magic are going to be down played as little as possible till maybe the very end, I have yet to figure out that part. Spike and his sunlight will be faced in chapter two, plus, he and Anya were a mistake on my part, I hadn't fully thought out the story when I wrote them in, so they'll stay until the fellowship leaves Rivendell, then they'll find their way home with Giles. 

**Pairings:** Buffy/Aragorn, Faith/Boromir (while he's alive, if you think about it, they do kinda fit together), Dawn/Frodo (very subtle in this part, little things mostly, not even kissing...I don't think, I have yet to figure it out yet), and Legolas/OC, in the beginning it will be Aragorn/Arwen, only cause that's gotta be done to start it...^_- 

**Chapter 2**

~*~Sunnydale~*~

"Hey, guys, you know what happened to the-" Madeline started to say as she walked in, just in time to see the last bit of the vortex be replaced by the finished bag of popcorn. "Guys?"

No answer, not that she'd expected one. Right about that moment, she began to change. No longer was she the 5'4 teen, but was instead a 6'2 woman. Her hair had grown out from shoulder length to falling in waves past her waist, changing to a fiery red, her eyes changed from crystal blue to the same emerald green as the evergreen trees outside, and her ears took on the pointiness of an elf. As though walking on air, she walked back into the living room and stopped in front of the TV.

"Show me what has happened here!" she said, her voice now light, airy, and melodic, the underlying command grave.

The TV left the image of Boromir getting killed by the Uruk-hai from the Lord of the Rings DVD they'd been watching to Dawn walking into the kitchen. The entire scene was replayed before her, when it ended, she played it again, freezing it when the vortex opened.

Her elven ears picked up the sound of a car pulling up the driveway, then someone getting out. She could hear Giles ask the price, getting answered by a ridiculously overpricing man, whom she could only assume was a taxi driver. She shrunk back down into the blond eighteen-year-old she'd been only moments before and waited for him. Looking over to the door, she watched him come in carrying an old, heavy looking book.

"I'm too late aren't I?" he asked looking at her expectantly.

"Just," she nodded, her voice surprised him as it hadn't gone back to that of the teen he'd met on a handful of occasions.

"If I'm not mistaken, blue vortex, like water, right?" he questioned, setting his surprise aside.

"Gandalf!" she cried suddenly. "That's whose vortex that was, so obviously they must be in back in Middle-earth."

Giles looked like someone had thrown a brick, (or book, book works good there) at him, for a moment.

"You're her, aren't you, tári et urulókë?" he asked, walking farther into the living room.

"Queen of Dragons, or Carad'loki Vakha," she said. "Yes, I am she."

To emphasize the statement, she changed once again into the elven woman.

"I found this prophecy and that one phrase, they keep mentioning it, but it wasn't in any language I could find," he told her, flipping through the book, looking for it.

"It's Quenya, one of the Elvish languages," she said, as he handed her the open book.

"Why do you think they were taken to this Middle-earth?" he asked.

"They were summoned."

"So that book from Tolkien?"

"Based on Elven prophecy. I remember hearing about him, he'd accidentally gotten pulled through one of my vortexes. Big accident, I had a bunch of people angry with me over that."

"Can you translate this then?" he asked.  "It starts out in English, then reverts to Quenya, as you called it."

She looked at it for a moment, then, suddenly dropped it. He gave her a questioning look, wondering what would make her do that.

"It goes from the Common tongue to Black Speech," she told him, picking up the book, and going back to the page he'd shown her. "I was just startled. It's the language of Mordor. I won't speak it aloud, as it's the language of only the darkest of evils, but I'll do my best to translate it for you. Roughly translated, it says: 

Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,

Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his dark thrown

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them

One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.

In the Land of Mordor where the shadows lie.

To the mouth of hell in eternal doom

Where the shadows flock and great evils loom

Fifteen shall begin; one man of greed shall die

Five from another world, one immortal by their side

To the land of Mordor, to the mouth of hell they fly.

Three slayers, a witch, and a key among them

Till death they vow to protect the Ring-bearer one prophecy to guide them

All to the land of Mordor, to the mouth of hell they fly.

One among them may freely move through the land where shadows lie

To she alone the gates doth open.

The Queen of Dragons to Mordor will fly

Evil shall weaken beneath her touch

In the land of Mordor, where the shadows lie

One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find her.

One Ring to take her away and in the darkness change her.

To the land of Mordor, where the One great evil lies.

"You must remember though, that noting in the Black Speech should be taken at face value."

"Yes, of course," he agreed. Then pointing to the part above what she'd translated, he read, "Heir to the line of queens, tári et urulókë, protector of the innocent, keeper of peace, and carrier of the sands of time. Four friends, from a world of men, to aid the Elven lady. Sought by Shadow and Darkness for her gift of magic, she must guide the one carrying the One Ring into the heart of the Land of Mordor."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Translation:

Carad'loki Vakha ~~ Dragon Guardian

Ok, please nobody hate me for that, I know I'm getting near a touchy spot, but I think that thing with about the rings Tolkien wrote (for non-obsessers and lawyers, the first verse did belong to Tolkien and not me, but the rest _is_ mine, so back off) that could definitely have a bigger impact on the story. I hope this comes out nice and long fo you guys, it's four pages on my word program, and I hope it will due till I can figure out how to rewrite everything else (oh, did I mention, I got my band new Dell Inspiron 1100 five days early—yesterday. ^_-).   PLEASE DON'T FORGET...I like to hear from my readers so please review...


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Dreams

Sands of Time 

**By** Lily Martin

**Rated **R

**Category:** Romance/Adventure/Supernatural/

**Spoilers:** Buffy--everything's cannon Angel--Faith going to Sunnydale (it's not out yet in the Buffy verse when I'm writing this) Lord of the Rings--everything's cannon, but it starts in the Fellowship of the Ring when they're on the watch tower and the Ringwraiths come. For LOTR it's a mix of movie and book (I'm almost through the Council of Elrond in the book).

**Summary:** Buffy is summoned to Middle-Earth by Gandalf, by some fluke the rest of the Scooby Gang transported also. Then the third slayer Madeline Naur comes after them with Giles, now all we're missing is Faith…wait…nope…she'll be there too…all there just in time to join the Fellowship. Throw in a prophecy and a 

**Disclaimer**: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Lord of the Rings and all of their respective characters belong to Whedon and Tolkien (in that order), that includes Faith belonging to Whedon. Anyone else belongs to me, even the random orc that isn't in the book or movie (j/k). Plot's mine; please don't steal it. Also, for this chapter only "Behind Every Good Woman" belongs to Tracy Bonham

**A/N**: sorry this took so long, I'd planned to update again this weekend, but I had to stop and think, and then once again, revise my story plan a little, luckily for you, that doesn't include rewriting my first two chapters. Ok, I want to thank the four people who reviewed this time, it's the readers that come back that keep me going rather than the reviewers who only leave one and never do again (even though that's pretty much the kind of reviewer I am, I know, it's just so hard to take a minute out of my short time on line::hopes you got the sarcasm::). Also, if you have a problem with me including music, songs I actually know and stuff like that, you're reading the wrong fic, I'm a person that likes music, though this time it might not work all that well, please don't bug me about it, I was half asleep when I came up with it, and it kind of fit with half of this thing. Thanks again. –Lily

**Pairings:** Buffy/Aragorn, Faith/Boromir (while he's alive, if you think about it, they do kinda fit together), Dawn/Frodo (very subtle in this part, little things mostly, not even kissing...I don't think, I have yet to figure it out yet), and Legolas/OC, in the beginning it will be Aragorn/Arwen, only cause that's got to be done to start off...^_- 

**Feedback:**

Gregdoreza: sorry if the prophecy wasn't vague enough for you, I did my best, that's not the kind of thing I'm good at. ^_^

Andrea: thanks bunches, I had a really great reply that actually explained a little more, but my laptop decided that it didn't like that I wanted to open two programs at once when I was trying to translate something to Elvish. Anyways, it's Spike and Anya who are going, and I've finally figured out a reason for them to go back w/Giles (I've stopped to figure out a bunch of things after your review, thanks, it helps when people leave reviews like yours, gives me some clues on the things I need to rethink), they'll show up again later, I just have to figure that part out, this is turning out to be my most thought out story, usually I just write of inspiration without thought, which is really bad on my part. Yes, Arwen is too much of a Mary-Sue (hope my character doesn't end up one too), it's kind of too bad that Peter Jackson didn't realize that the way he portrayed her in the movie was too Mary-Sue-ish. The whole Angel/Aragorn comparison will actually come up, also, knowing that, might help people to use this chapter as a foreshadowing if they were into the whole in-depth literature reading thing we have to do in school. Faith/Boromir pairing was in my head from the beginning, before I even really came up with the story idea, they're so much alike, (compatible is probably a better word), unfortunately he's going to have to die, I mean, I can't change to plot that drastically cause it would make huge changes in the whole plot, like if he lived, they might end up going through Gondor, and that would make obviously big changes, the repercussions of some plot changes are things my small mind isn't up to handling. Um, on Willow getting a guy, God, that's a hard one, I've never been that good a Willow pairings, especially after she became a lesbian, I'm not good at slash writing, and suddenly turning her back to guys isn't something I'm going to go facing when I already think I'm in over my head with this story. As for Madeline, the hair will be explained, either this chapter or the next, you'll see, I hope it's and acceptable reason. Her past is a long one, I'm gonna bring that up in bits and pieces, here and there when it fits, her and Legolas, they know each other, from her past, but I'm gonna try and take them as slow as I can. Yeah, I'm gonna split the Scooby gang, but it's all for the best. Whoa, that was the second longest review answer I've ever done (one for another account of mine beats this by about three sentences, and that hasn't been posted yet anyways). I'm a little long winded with things like this right now, I just had English class a couple hours ago and my teacher's making us work on our paragraphs. ^_^

Scarlett: thanks, I'll try and update as often as possible, but I've just been bombarded with another Btvs/LOTR x-over idea, and a couple of just LOTR ideas, hope they don't interfere. ^_^

Dark Wolf: the first verse was Tolkien's, but the rest was mine, thanks I'm not that good at things like that, so it's good to know people liked it. Madeline is still in, she's gonna be important to the story. ^_^

**Chapter 3**

*Many muscles has the man

Each one has a reason

Many women felt his hand

And each one tried to please him.

Imagine one day the tables could turn*

She looked around her, unsure where she was. She was on a bus full of people, it seemed so familiar.

It took a moment before it clicked. She'd been on this bus almost eight years ago, running away from home after having to kill Angel, not a place she'd choose to be. She took another look around, hoping to find a quick way off. Then she saw him.

*Imagine one day the tables would turn*

"Hey, Buffy," Angel said from the seat behind her.

"Uh, hi, Angel," she answered weakly.

*Behind every good woman lies a trail of men

Shame, shame for the rooster, hi five for the hen

Don't ask where she's going,

Don't ask where she'd been

Behind every good woman lies

A trail of men*

"Hi, luv," Spike greeted, appearing next to Angel.

*Something tells me that Snow-White

Is smarter than we think*

"Hi," she nodded.

*Seven men at perfect height

Seven noses pink

Could happen*

"Good music, don't think dead boy likes it that much, but it's a good song," he said, motioning to someone behind him and Angel.  
  


*One day, the tables could turn

Imagine one day, the tables would turn*

It was then that she realized there was music playing, slowly getting louder and louder. Looking past them, she saw who Spike was talking about. It was Riley, with a hole in his shirt, with blood soaking his shirt.

*Behind every good woman lies a trail of men

Shame, shame for the rooster, hi five for the hen

Don't ask where she's going,

Don't ask where she'd been

Behind every good woman lies

A trail of men*

_So still,_ she thought sadly.

**Behind every good woman lies a trail of men

Shame, shame for the rooster, nudge, nudge for the hen

Don't know where it started

Or where it will end

Behind every good woman lies

A trail of men*

The bus stopped, and she stood up, about to get up, but was immediately stopped at the door.

*A trail of men

You wouldn't believe the mess she's in

A trail of men

You wouldn't believe the mess she's in*

"Where are you going, B? I think this bus is supposed to take us somewhere, I mean look it's got all our old boyfriends. Ok, sure, they _are_ all dead, but still," Faith laughed, looking at the rest of the bus. "Then again, the majority of your boyfriends were already dead."

She was right, the bus was now filled with guys, all killed in a different more gruesome way. 

"And that's not even counting my one night stands," she smiled, dragging Buffy into one of the front rows with her.

*Behind every good woman lies a trail of men

Shame, shame for the rooster, hi five for the hen

Don't ask where she's going,

Don't ask where she'd been

Behind every good woman lies

A trail of men*

"You killed us, Buffy," Angel told her, appearing across the isle from her.

*Behind every good woman lies a trail of men

Shame, shame for the rooster, hi five for the hen

Don't know where it started

Or where it will end

Behind every good woman lies…*

"Well not me and Peaches here, 'cause we were already dead, but the rest of them," Spike threw in, appearing in the seat behind her.

"Way to go, B, couldn't have done better myself," she laughed again.

"You too Faith, there's as much blood on your hands as hers," Angel said shooting a glare her way, as the music stopped, and started again. "You couldn't keep her from the power of Sauron. She protected them, where you couldn't. When the time came, your power fell."

*Many muscles has the man

Each one has a reason

Many women felt his hand

And each one tried to please him.

Imagine one day the tables could turn*

"Sauron, who's Sauron?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, Buff, she was like a sister to you, to all of us, where were you when she needed you, when we needed you?" Xander asked appearing in Angel's place, only a ghost.

*Imagine one day the tables would turn*

"She got us as far as she could, even gave up her life for us. She was about to destroy him, end it all, but the power of the ring was too strong, it was too much for her," Willow continued appearing in Spike's place, she too only a ghost. "You guys are all so much alike, the three of you, that's why she helped you, even after...she did what she could for the both of you, for Dawn, it was too late for us."

*Behind every good woman lies a trail of men

Shame, shame for the rooster, hi five for the hen

Don't ask where she's going,

Don't ask where she'd been

Behind every good woman lies

A trail of men*

"You know what you have to do," Xander said.

*Something tells me that Snow-White

Is smarter than we think*

Seven men at perfect height

Seven noses pink

Could happen*

Buffy was about to say something, but the bus came to an abrupt stop. The doors opened, and Dawn stepped on.

"Aphadanin, en na er luume," she said to them, and somehow Buffy and Faith still understood her.

*One day, the tables could turn

Imagine one day, the tables would turn* 

They followed her off the bus and found themselves standing at the end of a road. Death, destruction, misery, and fire for as far as the eye could see. The music was finally gone. They started walking forwards, Buffy glanced back, the bus was gone; there wasn't even a road that it might have been on. Ahead, the road looked like it went on forever, twisting and turning on the way up to a huge, dark-looking, tower. Dragons stood on either side of the road, large, looming high above her; all standing at attention, waiting for something.

A moment later and they were in a room, it was lit up by torches on the wall. A pool of blood was quickly spreading from a face-down with a sword sticking out of its back. She couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, didn't get a chance. Standing a couple feet away from the body were a man and a woman. The man was tall, probably over six feet 

somewhere, with a dark complexion, past that it was blocked from her. He was holding the woman, hugging her, seemed to be trying to comfort her crying. She was only an inch or so shorter than he, with long hair that seemed to be burning, the red flames seemed to consume her, while being part of her at the same time.

"Gurth'ksh, amin quentele lle a' oira aikanaro," she screamed, placing her hands on his chest.

He let out a loud yell that seemed to echo from every dimension. A red light was flowing from her hands right into him. The red light leapt up every now in then in small flames. A bright light went through the room and he was gone.

The woman fell to the floor sobbing, her hair had lost the flame and became such a pale blond it was silver; she glanced up at them with the bluest eyes. It was Madeline. Buffy tried to move towards her, but found she was still stuck in the same place, as she had been the whole time. Faith was the first to move; she ran over and held her, trying to abate her sobbing.

"Ilya naeithel, tári," Faith said soothingly, surprising Buffy greatly. "Garlye pân garn melethpen gwanna."

It surprised Buffy to see Faith acting like this in the first place, but towards Mady was another thing altogether. Faith and Mady had never gotten along that well; their silent agreement had been avoidance or tolerance, which ever worked best.

* * *

Buffy sat up all of a sudden, looking around her frantically. She'd been sleeping under someone's cloak by a camp fire; tall statues of trolls were high above her, not the most pleasant sight to wake up to.

"Aphadanin, en na er luume. Gurth'ksh, amin quentele lle a' oira aikanaro. Ilya naeithel, tári. Garlye pân garn melethpen gwanna," Buffy repeated, remembering the beautiful language, it had to be the same one Strider and the elf woman had been speaking earlier.

Speaking of Strider, he was the only one awake, keeping watch by the fire. He looked up when she spoke the elvish words, a questioning look in his eyes.

"What did you say?" he asked, having missed most of it.

"Aphadanin, en na er luume. Gurth'ksh, amin quentele lle a' oira aikanaro. Ilya naeithel, tári. Garlye pân garn melethpen gwanna," Buffy repeated again. No longer remembering their meanings, she asked, "Do you know what it means?"

"Strange thing to say, yes, I know what it means," he nodded, thinking that she was making sure he knew what she was talking about, not knowing that she didn't know their meanings.

"Would you mind telling me then?" she asked irritated. 

"Aphadanin, en na er luume. Means 'follow me, there is still time,'" he told her, and she suddenly remembered. "Gurth'ksh, amin quentele lle a' oira aikanaro. That—"

"Means, 'Die evil, I sentence you to eternal hellfire,'" Buffy whispered.

"I thought you didn't know."

"I didn't, I—it's just something from a dream."

"Dreams can have important meanings."

"Yeah, especially mine," she mumbled, before curling back up under the cloak. "I'm going back to sleep."

She didn't have to wait long as sleep over came her once again, and Strider was left to continue wondering about the strange new people.

* * *

**Translations:**

Follow me, there is still timeDawn

Die evil, I sentence you to eternal hellfire Mady

All [will] be well, QueenWe have all had loved ones die Faith

I'm not gonna tell you what Buffy was saying, cause that was just her repeating the above.

* * *

Next chapter should be out tomorrow if all goes well.

--Lily


	4. Chapter 4 You know Elvish? and memories ...

Sands of Time 

**By** Lily Martin

**Rated **R

**Category:** Romance/Adventure/Supernatural/

**Spoilers:** Buffy--everything's cannon Angel--Faith going to Sunnydale (it's not out yet in the Buffy verse when I'm writing this) Lord of the Rings--everything's cannon, but it starts in the Fellowship of the Ring when they're on the watch tower and the Ringwraiths come. For LOTR it's a mix of movie and book (I'm almost through the Council of Elrond in the book).

**Summary:** Buffy is summoned to Middle-Earth by Gandalf, by some fluke the rest of the Scooby Gang transported also. Then the third slayer Madeline Naur comes after them with Giles, now all we're missing is Faith...wait...nope...she'll be there too...all there just in time to join the Fellowship. Throw in a prophecy and a really messed up plot...

**Disclaimer**: ok, so this is how it went, I was watching this poker game; I don't even know how to play poker, so I was just watching. Joss Whedon and Christopher Tolkien (the guy who now owns LOTR) were both playing with a bunch of other random producers and publishers. Suddenly, the game turned to Gin Rummy, now I don't wanna brag or anything, but no matter how bad I am at all card games, Gin Rummy is the one game I'm the master at. So I bugged them until they finally agreed to let me play. We'd been playing a while, the stakes were getting high. Joss was down on cash, so he put both Buffy and Angel on the table, now, Chris didn't like being shown up, so he put all rights to Lord of the Rings down, me, with nothing to give, put my brand new laptop down, the cards were dealt out, and in my hand I held the perfect hand, all four queens, the king, jack and ten of spades, and the ace, two, and three of hearts. TBC...

**A/N**: Hey, I hope to get this out today (Friday). If not, sorry for the one or two day wait (I love sarcasm). This should explain a few things, hope you like it, some of it might be a little fluffy, it shouldn't be but it might. Also, I've decided to go mostly with just the book, but there will be remnants of the movie seeing as I have yet to finish the book (still reading the Council of Elrond, it's a really, really long chapter), so, please, don't forget, reviews help me write faster. One more thing, sorry if people are a little OOC (from the Buffy verse, those from LOTR should be fine) just think of it as, it's been two years of peace, they've had time to come back down to earth and relax a little. ^_-

**Pairings:** Buffy/Aragorn, Faith/Boromir (while he's alive, if you think about it, they do kinda fit together), Dawn/Frodo (very subtle in this part, little things mostly, not even kissing...I don't think, I have yet to figure it out yet), and Legolas/OC, in the beginning it will be Aragorn/Arwen, only cause that's got to be done to start off...though, on my OC's pairing, just after my last post, I moved into a strange Glorfindel induced obsession...^_- 

**Feedback: nothing as of the moment I'm writing this chapter, if anything comes in before I post, your answers will be at the end of the chapter this time.**

**Chapter 4**

An hour later, Buffy stood up, trying to shake the sleep away. The sky was dimly lit from the rising sun, and Strider was attempting to wake the Hobbits, unsuccessfully at that. She laughed and he looked up with a slight glare.

"You try, then," he told her.

"Ok," she shrugged. 

She attempted al the conventional ways of waking someone up. They didn't work, so more drastic ways had to be taken. She went over to the one they called 'Pippin.' He was snoring softly, sound asleep without a pillow or blanket (she'd already taken those in an attempt to wake him up). So, in a last effort she picked up by the ankle and held him upside down a few feet off the ground that way.

"Put me down, I tell you, put me down this minute," Pippin started screaming, waking up everyone who'd been asleep. "Unhand me this instant."

And she did, gently, of course. Dawn started giggling, soon moving onto full blown laughter, joined by everyone else, except Pippin, who was still angry.

All during breakfast, Strider looked uneasy, and, right after, he told them to get everything together, they would be leaving as soon as possible. 

"You gonna leave the hammer, Buff?" Dawn asked as they started walking.

"No," replied Buffy simply, a small frown on her face.

"I was just saying, it must weigh a ton," Dawn told her, feeling the need to defend her statement.

"Yeah, so?" Buffy answered.

"Estel might not like it if we hinder the journey to Imladris," Willow put in, making Strider look at her quickly at the mention of his Elvish name. She quickly told him, "I thought it better to use your Elvish name rather than your real name, 'cause they're not supposed to know yet, and Strider doesn't really fit you."

He only nodded, not even pretending to know where she got her knowledge, deciding it was better to take these new comers to Imladris to speak with Elrond and Gandalf.

"Not that Estel fits you any better," Anya said bluntly. "In our world it's a girl's name."

"Actually it's spelled differently," Willow told her.

"Oh, well, so, there are a bunch of ways to spell all kinds of names," Any answered quickly.

"Ignore them; it's a good name, there isn't enough hope in the world, especially this one," Dawn told him, coming to walk along side him, as the rest continued on to more interesting topics.

"A, lle isto o edhellen," he said glancing at her.

"A friend was teaching me back home, she taught me Sindarin, a little bit of Quenya, and we were working on translating the Black Speech," Dawn said, happy to have someone listening in some interest, besides Mady, for once. Seeing the look that passed over his face when she said 'Black Speech,' she quickly added, "Just how to translate it, not how to speak it."

"You can speak Elvish?" Buffy asked, suddenly, walking right behind her.

"Yeah, Mady taught me," she said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mady knows Elvish?"

"Yeah, what are you, having a hard time believing this?"

"Dawn, we don't have Elves in our world."

"_Internet_," Dawn said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "They've made it possible to learn pretty much every language from Tolkien's books, Mady learned it from there, and then taught me."

**~Elsewhere~**

Glancing around, she saw that she was in a beautiful room, intricate carvings adorning the walls and ceiling. She was sitting at a small dressing table looking at a reflection of herself in the mirror. She had a comb in her hand, having obviously been in the middle of combing out her long pale blond hair. She was in Imladris, having been there many times, this wasn't a new scene to her. Though it was kind of strange going from being comforted by Faith for some reason in, what she supposed to be, Mordor, to combing her hair halfway across Middle-earth.

The door suddenly flew open, and an elf with long golden hair plated tightly rushed in. He was dressed for travel, his green tunic and leggings dirty and torn in several places.

"What was so important you had to come running here the moment you arrived?" she asked, no control over what she did or said, with a smile and a small laugh, which quickly died at the expression on his face. "What is it?"

"I have news of Lady Galfaen," he told her.

"You've found her, is she alright?" she started asking hopefully.

"Tári, I'm sorry, she has passed. She was caught by a group of orcs," he explained.

"But...that's not possible, sh-she could have gotten away, sh-she's done it before," she began rambling. Then, a brick of realization must have hit her; she shook her head, trying to get him to tell her otherwise, meekly she said, "No, it's not true."

"There were a hundred of them, they were traveling north, we think, we arrived in time to kill them, but it was too late to help her," he continued, pulling her into his arms as she started crying. Adding, just barely over a whisper, "We tried, tithen Tári, we tried."

"Thank you," she said, her voice muffled by his chest, and that's what Giles heard as he walked through the door into the dinning room, her mumbling, "Thank you, Glorfindel. Thank you."

She'd face planted right into one of her books, having missed out on sleep the night before, saying something like, 'Elves don't sleep, we meditate, and I'm fully rested, so I'll be fine.' Of course that had been just after she'd translated that passage for him the previous morning, now it was the next day nearing evening, and she'd been working since then trying to find away back, and then trying to track down her crystal, which had gone missing when she'd arrived two years ago and she happened to need it to get back.

He went over to her, dropping the stuff he'd gone out to get on the table, and tried to pull the book out from under her head. She continued mumbling other things, as she picked up her head, giving him enough time to get the book away, and then moved her arm so that she could comfortably rest her head, her hair falling on his hand, before he had a chance to fully pull it away. He was slightly startled by her hair, he hadn't gotten a good look at it before, but it was really a blond, surrounded in fire. From even a few feet away it appeared to be fiery red, but was actually just something else, an energy of sorts, that explained the strange hair coloring uncommon among Elves.

He immediately went about getting something to eat, as there wasn't much he could do till she woke up and explained what needed to be done.

* * *

**Translations:**

Ah, you have knowledge of Elvish, [i.e. you know Elvish (A/N: sometimes my translations have to be very rough as I can't find the exact wording, also, just so you know, Tolkien's Elvish languages are all very basic.)]Aragorn/Strider

Galfaen means radiant, white light

Tithen means little

**A/N: **I found this site that translates names into Elvish names (if you want to know it, just ask) and I typed in Madeline Naur, just so I could find out what her name would be, the result was Tári Eledhwen, Tári means queen, and don't ask me what Eledhwen means cause Naur is actually the Sindarin word for fire or flame, so that's her Elvish name, Tári Eledhwen,  even though Tári is the beginning of her title, so, hope you understand. 

**Feedback:**

Alwaysanangelgurl: thanks, I try and keep them coming as soon as possible

Dark Wolf: I noticed that, and when they do have songs, they aren't background music (like a suggestion of what to be listening to while reading it, that's kind of how I think of the songs I put in, or like what would be playing if it were acted out or something) they're sung by some person who sings it perfectly, and when it's a lotr they're usually a human singing it perfectly, and that just isn't right seeing as Elves are the ones that sing perfectly, anyways...it annoys me when people don't translate the Elvish in their stories and they expect you to do it yourself (I'm also the lazy person who won't get off their ass to do it) the guys on the bus were mostly Faith's as the show only really gave Buffy 3  boyfriends, though I'm not sure if Spike would count, but they did portray Faith as someone who'd probably had had a lot of boyfriends, so I kinda used that to my advantage.

Amanda: thanks, actually there are a few Buffy/lotr x-overs (though most end up with a Willow relationship and I don't read those) they just haven't updated in over a week or so, but the ones I've read are good, the ones where Buffy crosses over that is.


	5. Chapter 5: Stupid Vampires

Sands of Time 

**By** Lily Martin

**Rated **R

**Category:** Romance/Adventure/Supernatural/lets wait and see what else

**Spoilers:** Buffy--everything's cannon Angel--Faith going to Sunnydale (it's not out yet in the Buffy verse when I'm writing this) Lord of the Rings--everything's cannon, but it starts in the Fellowship of the Ring when they're on the watch tower and the Ringwraiths come. For LOTR it's a mix of movie and book (I'm almost through the Council of Elrond in the book).

**Summary:** Buffy is summoned to Middle-Earth by Gandalf, by some fluke the rest of the Scooby Gang transported also. Then the third slayer Madeline Naur comes after them with Giles, now all we're missing is Faith...wait...nope...she'll be there too...all there just in time to join the Fellowship. Throw in a prophecy and a really messed up plot...

**Disclaimer**: hey, I'm tired and I have a report due tomorrow on Sigmund Freud, so lets just pretend I own Buffy and Lord of the Rings. I don't own whatever song I end up using in this chapter, it belongs to someone else.

**A/N**: Like I said I'm tired so I really don't have much to say. Oh, you still want me to say something? How 'bout this? Voodoo moomoo. (don't ask!)^_-

**Pairings:** Buffy/Aragorn, Faith/Boromir (while he's alive, if you think about it, they do kinda fit together), Dawn/Frodo (very subtle in this part, little things mostly, not even kissing...I don't think, I have yet to figure it out yet), and Legolas/OC, in the beginning it will be Aragorn/Arwen, only cause that's got to be done to start off...though, on my OC's pairing, just after my last post, I moved into a strange Glorfindel induced obsession, so you'll kinda have to wait and see on that, I'm not sure, what's gonna happen at this momen, sry...^_- 

**Feedback: while I'm writing this chapter there isn't anything ::cries whole heartedly:: you don't love me anymore...oh wait, here's one, I feel remotely better...**

**Gregdoreze****: thanks for your reviews, it makes me feel better someone's still reading.**

**Chapter 5**

**~Sunnydale~ Later that evening (around 9)~**

"Have I told you how much I hate this world?" Mady suddenly asked Giles.

"No," he said; looking at her almost shocked, key word being almost.

"Oh, right, that was some guy in fourteenth century France, sorry," she said, laughing off her mistake, before turning her attention to the car window. "I can feel my Carad'loki Ondo."

"Is that what the crystal is called?" he asked, trying to remember what little of the Sindarin language she'd been able to teach him over the last thirty-six hours.

"Yup, it means 'Dragon Stone,' presented to each Carad'loki Vakha, Dragon Guardian, on her two-hundredth birthday," she told him. "That is the day we are to take our place in the line of Dragon Guardians."

He listened carefully, as this was the first time she'd stopped to explain what she was back in Middle-earth.

"So a Dragon Guardian is like a slayer?" he inquired. "Do you have the same strengths? It seems like you do, when you got here, you went right into being a slayer as though you'd been doing it all your life."

"Not really, we don't have vampires in Middle-earth, we have dragons, they can be a big problem, but they're truly wonderful creatures. We have to stop them from doing any damage, but then we also have to protect them from people trying to kill them, as a way of stopping their rampages. It's really quite annoying; too many people think violence is the only way. Instead of using violence to control them, we charm them with music, song," she explained. "Dragon Guardians are all Elves, we're all from the same bloodline, before me, it was my mother, and her mother before that. It's always the first girl in each generation, and because we're all elves, we have that whole immortality thing going for us; we usually live till at least four thousand. We have the strength of your slayers when we're born, during the two hundred years before we take our place among the guardians; we build up our strength, learn weaponry, and perfect our magics."

"So what kind of magics do you use?" he asked.

"Personally, I use fire based magic, my mother's powers were water based, my grandmother's earth, and my great-grandmother's was air; our powers go with the elements we're most like. Our line, we've always had blond hair, almost white at times, but when we're around a high concentration of magic, our element shows on our hair, it's hard to explain, but, um-"

"Earlier, I saw your hair; it looked like it was eternally burning or something like that."

"Exactly, except air is expressed differently, like I said, it's hard to explain. Ok, anyways, when we're around outside magics, we begin to absorb them. The reason my hair is red now is because this world is pretty much solid magic; it was quite difficult keeping my glimmer up. There were so many times I just submitted to the power, it was hard not doing it around everyone, hiding the power I was drawing in. It's almost like what Willow went through, the need to use the power; I sort of understand what she's going through, except for the addiction part, since my magic's always been a piece of me and without it I'd pass on."

"It is quite a difficult circumstance."

"Mm-hm, so tell me about this Jasper guy? His name what is it one of those don't ask, don't tell, things?"

"Yes, exactly, anyways, he's new, about ten, attempted to kill the slayer before Buffy, but was beat to it by another vampire. He claims to have found your crystal in London, right around the same time you arrived."

"Now, that's a lie, it was right with me when the vortex opened, oh, wait, right after that I was attacked by a group of vampires, one of them got away, and it was gone afterwards. I hate vampires."

"I believe we all do," he answered with a laugh as he came to a stop outside the Bronze.

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute," she said, climbing out of the car, making sure she had several stakes in her purse, and one in her boot.

She quickly walked into the Bronze, glancing around, trying to see if she could sense the vampire she was supposed to meet. He'd said he'd meet her on the dance floor when Rob Zombie started playing, didn't matter what song. Ok, a vampire with weird music tastes, whatever, as long as it was quick.  She was wearing all white, just like she said she would.

"Dead I am the one, Exterminating son  
Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze  
Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry  
As they slowly turn, conquering the worm," started blaring from the speakers, it was DJ night, no live music, so people could request any song, and it had to be this song, what…did the guy have a problem with witches or something?

She moved out on the dance floor, her senses on high for the vampire. Her ears tuned out the music and focused in on everything else, every footstep near her sounded like someone was stomping around, so much louder with the help of her elven hearing, her pointed ears hidden beneath her hair. Soon she could feel the familiar undead feeling of a vampire coming from right behind her.

"Jasper?" she asked cautiously.

"No, he wants to speak with you outside," a deep voice answered softly.

She turned, nodded, and followed him out through the back door, ignoring all the warning signs, already knowing it was a trap. Buffy'd been right was right, the extra training had come in handy once again, there were about four more vampires outside, and one of them had a crystal with red sand swirling around inside.

"I thought we agreed to meet _alone_," she said coldly.

"We did, but then again, I'm a vampire, since when do you trust a vampire?" he asked rhetorically with a laugh.

"Since never," she smiled, pulling a stake out of her purse. "Then again, I kill vampires, so pretty much planning on double crossing you, too."

* * *

A/N: no translations as they were all included in the story. Um, there was only one review as of 4/14 when I'm most likely going to post this, dang, I feel sad. I think I'm gonna wait a while before posting again; give my self a chance to get this other story I'm writing under way. Hope you read it, ~~rest omitted, never did get a full chapter of that fic written, though I do have a ton of other ones under way, one of them including a Buffy/Xmen fic that's posted, it's got one more part to go up then it's finished.


	6. Chapter 6: I am the Slayer

Sands of Time 

**By** Lily Martin

**Rated **R

**Category:** Romance/Adventure/Supernatural/lets wait and see what else

**Spoilers:** Buffy--everything's cannon Angel--Faith going to Sunnydale (it's not out yet in the Buffy verse when I'm writing this) Lord of the Rings--everything's cannon, but it starts in the Fellowship of the Ring when they're on the watch tower and the Ringwraiths come. For LOTR it started out as a mix of movie and book, but from now on it's solely book.  (I'm almost through The Ring Goes South in the book, so this may take a while.)

**Summary:** Buffy is summoned to Middle-Earth by Gandalf, by some fluke the rest of the Scooby Gang transported also. Then the third slayer Madeline Naur comes after them with Giles, now all we're missing is Faith...wait...nope...she'll be there too...all there just in time to join the Fellowship. Throw in a prophecy and a really messed up plot...

**Disclaimer**: hey, I'm tired and I have a report due tomorrow on Sigmund Freud, so lets just pretend I own Buffy and Lord of the Rings. I don't own whatever song I end up using in this chapter, it belongs to someone else.

**Pairings:** Buffy/Aragorn, Faith/Boromir (while he's alive, if you think about it, they do kinda fit together), Dawn/Frodo (very subtle in this part, little things mostly, not even kissing...I don't think, I have yet to figure it out yet), and Legolas/OC, in the beginning it will be Aragorn/Arwen, only cause that's got to be done to start off...though, on my OC's pairing, just after my last post, I moved into a strange Glorfindel induced obsession, so you'll kinda have to wait and see on that, I'm not sure, what's gonna happen at this moment, sorry...^_- 

**A/N**: hey, sorry it's been so long since my last update, I think I needed that short sabbatical, my inspirations' dying and without any reviews it's getting worst, the more reviews I get, the more inspiration I tend to have. So, I think I'm gonna wait for at least five reviews before I post again (I hate setting a number, but I have an ego to keep up, and if that goes down, my want to make you guys happy goes down also). Also, I want to thank my one reviewer for the last chapter, for telling me that Aragorn is at least a hundred at this time, actually, I checked the timeline in appendix B in the back of ROTK, and did the math, he's actually only 87, so he is technically still under a hundred. You know, the movie just doesn't tell you this, and the book hasn't told me that yet. Oh, and I finally finished the Council of Elrond that was a _really, really, really _long chapter. Thanks for listening to my ramblings people. One more thing (everyone groans in the background and someone screams "can we just get this started already?"), sorry once again if the characters are a little out of character, it has been two years since they defeated the First, so they have had time to loosen up and become the closest they can to 'normal' people; in simpler terms, they've grown and changed some. ^_^

**Feedback: still only one review for the last chapter, what don't you guys love me any more?**

Howlong: hey thanks, I'm still at "The Ring Goes South" in the book, and they haven't told me his age yet, and the movie didn't mention anything about his age, but, yeah, read my author's note if you haven't already and I mention something about that there. So, not to be annoying or anything, but you didn't say what you thought about my story? I'd love to know, so please, leave another review.

**Chapter 6**

"When I asked you why you fought with a stake, you wouldn't answer," Strider said to Buffy as they walked through the woods.

"I fell asleep," she answered, knowing he wanted to know, maybe he'd get sidetracked.

"That's not what I-" he started to say, but was cut off.

"She knows that, she ain't stupid," Spike interrupted. "Are you, luv?"

Buffy only glared at him, and he put his hands up in a mocking way of showing that he was backing off.

"You might as well tell him Buff, I mean, who's he gonna tell, he is the guy everybody trusts," Dawn told her. "Anyways, the hobbits keep asking who Mady is, and we can't really explain her without them knowing who you are or what you are, it doesn't really matter which."

"Yeah, and they wanted to hear some of our stories, I tried to tell them one of mine, but Xander and Willow wouldn't let me," Anya added, glaring at the two.

"Good, you'll scare the poor things," Buffy answered.

"Come on, Buff, if we tell them, maybe they can help figure out why we're here," Dawn tried again. Then, quickly, she added, "Plus, if you tell, we'll keep Anya from telling her stories, otherwise, I'll just start her on some of the better ones. I think the Spanish Inquisition was one of her more gruesome stories."

"Yay, that's one of my favorites," Anya smiled.

"You know guys; it's called a secret identity for a reason," Buffy told them, before raising her hands in the same fashion as Spike, and saying, "But if you really want them to know..."

They only looked at her expectantly.

"Sheesh, sorry, if I don't know who to trust, I didn't get a chance to watch the movie or read the book," she said rolling her eyes. Then, to Strider and the hobbits, she started, "I'm the vampire slayer. There's one girl chosen in every generation, yadda, yadda, yadda, this part always really bored me so I tuned out. Anyways, I protect the innocent from vampires and other demons. No one's supposed to know who I am, except for my watcher who guides and trains me. It goes on, but it kind of just repeats what I just said."

They were quiet for a minute, and Pippin broke the silence with the question that the hobbits and Strider were all thinking.

"What are vampires, Miss?"

"You don't know what vampires are?" she asked somewhat surprised.

"We don't have vampire, as you called them, in Middle-earth," Strider told her.

"Oh, well, a vampire is a demon that lives off of blood, they prefer human blood, but they can live off of animal blood, when they can't get human, and they can make new vampires by-by—Spike, you explain, you can do it better than I can, I've never had to explain what a vampire was, usually they've already met the vampire, when they meet me," she attempted to explain.

"Oh, no, I couldn't steal your glory, I'd love to hear you tell it," he laughed, as they walked into a clearing.

Strider stopped in the clearing and looked around. Above them the sun was setting, and among them, all of the Scoobies, except for Buffy and Spike, were tired.

"We will rest here," Strider said simply. "Please, continue, while we set up camp."

"Spike's a vampire, why don't you just use him to show them?" Anya pointed out.

"Oh, now that's real bright, first tell them all vampires are bad, then point out I'm one. Now, aren't we a smart one," Spike quipped angrily.

"Xander, are you just gonna let him insult me like that?" Anya asked, just as angrily, looking over at Xander, who was helping set up camp.

"Well, that was kind of stupid Anya, I mean really, Buffy just got through explaining how she kills vampires, and here she is traveling with one, that does seem kind of strange," Xander said, not noticing as Dawn mouth to the hobbits that the two had almost gotten married as some sort of explanation for the way they were acting towards each other.

"That does sound quite strange, I must say, Lady Buffy," Strider told her.

"I know, but as I've told everyone else before you, he's okay, he has a soul. Vampires can make other vampires by drinking their blood until their just about to die. Then the vampire has the person drink their blood, the person dies and becomes a vampire, losing their soul and having their bodies taken over by demons in the process. Now, Spike, he's safe, like I said he has his soul," Buffy assured the frightened looking hobbits.

"Anyways, Anya's the demon of the group," Spike pointed out, deciding it was her turn to be picked on.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not any more. I quit, I'm human again," she attempted to assure the hobbits, failing miserably.

"She's safe, too," Buffy said rolling her eyes, praying that they wouldn't freak out when they found out Willow was a former Wicca and Dawn was the key, it was starting to get on her nerves. "She was a vengeance demon, now she's not. End of story, just don't ask her to tell any of her stories, 'cause they're all really gross."

They looked slightly confused, and she pretty much caught on within the second. They had no idea what a vengeance demon was, meaning they were probably still a little freaked out.

"A vengeance demon is a demon you can make a wish to and they'll grant it," Dawn stepped in. "It's a girl thing, like when a girl's feeling really bad, say some guy just dumped her, and she's really hurt, she might call on a vengeance demon to get revenge for her."

If she hadn't already explained dating, and what it meant to be dumped was, she knew the hobbits, and Strider for that matter would have been giving her strange looks.

"I started quite a few wars in my time," Anya stated proudly. "Massacres were one of my specialties."

"And you're proud of this, Miss?" Sam asked timidly.

"Yes, of course I am, or was, I'm human now, so I feel slightly sorry," she answered.

* * *

Inspiration zapped, sorry if it's too short, but I have to say, it is four pages long, so I feel I did good. More out soon, next chapter I hope to be able to recount how they met Mady, and something else from her past that she's remembering to herself, plus her fight with the vampire that has her crystal. So if you have a problem with me doing a slightly Mady focused chapter, tell me, I might listen before turning away and pretending I didn't hear a thing. No offence or anything, I just think you should all know how they met her, and I can't leave her standing in that alley for too long now can I? Okay, I haven't posted my fic where me and my friends get sucked into Middle-earth fic yet, but I think by Tuesday I should have that one and this other story idea I've been working on up (both of them are purely LOTR fics), so if you could, please read them, it would make me feel really good. (oh, and if you wanted to know, my other story's about the Firsts, my theory is that if there's a First Evil there's gotta be a First goodness, the idea of the First Evil was inspired by the Btvs First, except, my first is his own dude, he doesn't have to appear as someone who's already dead, actually he just doesn't, cause he's got his own face. Anyways, with the fellowship taking the ring to Mordor, he decides that he wants his ring back; the one Sauron had created for him, but deceived him about, even though he technically knew all along. So, he makes a bet with his sister in hopes of getting it back, even though she already knows the out come of the war of the rings. But she wants a ring she'd lost in a bet with him a long time ago back, so she agrees. Anyways, he cheats a little and interferes, so she has to interfere too, and follow the prophecy that the fates had come up for her future a long time ago. Little weird, hope you read it when I get it up, thanks for dealing with more of my ramblings).

--Lily

P.S. I want to wish everyone a safe and happy Easter and Passover, and with my nice long Spring Break ahead I hope to get another chapter out within a couple days.


	7. Chapter 7: Night

Sands of Time 

**By** Lily Martin

**Rated **R

**Category:** Romance/Adventure/Supernatural/lets wait and see what else

**Spoilers:** Buffy--everything's cannon Angel--Faith going to Sunnydale (it's not out yet in the Buffy verse when I'm writing this) Lord of the Rings--everything's cannon, but it starts in the Fellowship of the Ring when they're on the watch tower and the Ringwraiths come. For LOTR it started out as a mix of movie and book, but from now on it's solely book.  (I'm almost through The Ring Goes South in the book, so this may take a while.)

**Summary:** Buffy is summoned to Middle-Earth by Gandalf, by some fluke the rest of the Scooby Gang transported also. Then the third slayer Madeline Naur comes after them with Giles, now all we're missing is Faith...wait...nope...she'll be there too...all there just in time to join the Fellowship. Throw in a prophecy and a really messed up plot...

**Disclaimer**: I've been sleeping since Easter pretty much, yet I'm still really really tired, so if you're a lawyer looking for a case, back off, I own nothing but the laptop I'm writing on, and technically I don't even really own that, it could easily be taken away at any minute for bad grades.

**Pairings:** Buffy/Aragorn, Faith/Boromir (while he's alive, if you think about it, they do kinda fit together), Dawn/Frodo (very subtle in this part, little things mostly, not even kissing...I don't think, I have yet to figure it out yet), and Legolas/OC, in the beginning it will be Aragorn/Arwen, only cause that's got to be done to start off...though, on my OC's pairing, just after my last post, I moved into a strange Glorfindel induced obsession, so you'll kinda have to wait and see on that, I'm not sure, what's gonna happen at this moment, sorry...^_- 

**A/N**: ok, it's taking forever to get the five reviews I requested, so I'm writing this ahead of time and will have it to post when those five reviews come in. Sorry to be such a bitch, but my inspiration runs off of knowing that people like my story, when I don't get reviews I kinda lose interest and forget my story line.

**Feedback:**

**EVERYONE: thanks so much for reviewing to those four who did, one less than I'd wanted, but I'm happy. The reviews you guys are leaving are gonna make my head burst. Please continue reviewing, the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update.**

**Wingedslayer03: that'll be a while, he's still into Arwen for a good few more chapters.**

**Scarlett****: more??? there's already  been Buffy/Aragorn, god, that's bad (me not knowing I already wrote Buffy/Aragorn not that I wrote it, that's _always_ good)**

**Dark Wolf:  hmm, blame ff.n, I never thought of that one, good thinking. Yeah, I posted that story, one person reviewed it, they hated it, babbling something about how I had no right to post it yadda yadda yadda I didn't really pay attention to the rest of it. Just because of them I gonna continue it. Lol.**

**Starlight-cs: a good review's a good review, thanks, I had some friends read over it just recently, and since they knew where I was going with the plot, they agreed with you, thanks a bunch, I'm terrible at writing verse usually, that's probably the one time I didn't just have Giles read the prophecy to him self and then explain it to the others.**

**_Haha_****_, I'm so stupid, that last review reply was to one of those friends I was saying was reading over…wow I'm such a spaz…lol…_**

**Chapter 7**

"Nárë," she said, holding her hands out in the direction of the extra vampires, one at a time a flame blasted from her palm and engulfed them, leaving her, Jasper, and four piles of dust. Then, sending Jasper an innocent sort of smile, she said, "That's better don't you think?"

"What'd you do to them?" he asked, a little more than slightly startled.

"I said fire, and fire shot out of my hand and turned them into ashtray filler," she said, still smiling. "What, the whole slayer's don't use magic thing got you down? Yeah, well, sorry to bring you even farther down, but I have almost three-thousand years of this stuff, and what, how long have you been a vampire? I heard only ten years, that's nothing."

Everything was going just the way she liked it, he was practically shaking in his boots. Ok, so Buffy had told her not to do the whole talk bit, but hell, this was way too much fun, and it wasn't like Buffy never did it.

***

"You said you'd tell us who your friend Mady is," Pippin said as they sat around the fire eating what little food they could, which included something Strider had gone off and shot for their dinner.

"I did, didn't I?" Dawn said, pulling her legs under her, making herself more comfortable by the fire.

***

The crystal started glowing faintly, and Jasper dropped it, mumbling something about burns. Mady only smiled and moved towards him, stake in hand. He kicked out at her, but she ducked before sending a roundhouse to his chest. He went flying back into the alley wall.

***

_Ring, ring._

"Hey, Dawnie, get the phone would ya, thanks," Faith said, walking past Dawn as she tended to one of the girl's wounds from their most recent battle with the bringers.

"First of all, that's the doorbell," Dawn stated, glaring at Faith.

"Oops, my bad," Faith answered as she started to continue on her way.

"Second, get it yourself; we're all busy, what are you doing?" Dawn continued.

"Fine, fine, fine," the slayer mumbled as she went to answer the door.

She opened the door and saw a girl not that much shorter than her standing on the other side. She had shoulder-length, pale blond hair, and crystal blue eyes, and only looked to be about sixteen. She was wearing a black velvet, medieval style, dress and was carrying a black leather bag.

"Hello," she smiled. "I'm Madeline Naur."

"Hey," Faith answered. "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry, this is the Summer's residence, right?" she asked. "I'm here because of the First, the Powers sent me. You must be Faith, they told me about you. I'm looking for Buffy."

"Yeah, you're at the right place, she's in the kitchen," Faith told her, taking a step back.

"Thanks," she nodded, understanding Faith's reason for not inviting her in, as she walked past her and into the kitchen where Buffy was talking to Xander, Willow, and Wood were talking. "Um, excuse me?"

The looked up at her, almost surprised to see her, _almost_.

* * *

He charged at her, anticipating her moving out of the way, he sent out a punch just in time to hit her square in the jaw. She stumbled back a step, before regaining her balance and sending another well aimed roundhouse back at him. He hit the ground, and she put a stake through his heart before he could get up again.

* * *

"Are you another potential?" Buffy asked, or said, there wasn't much difference in her tone.

"Potentia—" she started to ask, before it hit her, potential equals could be slayer. "No, I'm a slayer."

"Really?" Buffy answered, disbelievingly.

"Going on about two years now, I've been working under the guidance of the Powers in another world," she told them, remembering the story the Powers had told her to give them, she changed quite a bit, but it still kept the basic plot. "No vampires, but dragons and goblins take away the need for a good hunt. By the way, my names Madeline, Madeline Naur."

"That does make sense, she could have been called after the whole Glory thing," Willow put in.

"I was told you could use my help, if you don't want it, I can always go back to where I came from, I always did like fairy tales better than modern times," Mady said starting to turn away as if to leave.

"It's not safe out there," Buffy said, as way of stopping her. "We _can_ use all the help we can get. Come on, you can camp out here with everyone else."

"Great," Mady mumbled, following her into the living room.

"Hey, everyone can I have your attention," Buffy yelled, instantly stopping all lines of conversation. "This is Madeline Naur, she's another slayer; she'll be joining us."

"I thought we had both the slayers," Kennedy commented.

"We do, but it seems another one was called the second time I died," Buffy answered, flashes of the night on the tower going through her mind quickly.

"Yup, I'm Madeline, please, call me 'Mady' though, that's what everyone used to call me back home," she smiled.

***

"That was too easy," Mady said, settling down in the passenger side seat of Giles' car. "A simple fire spell pretty much wiped them out."

"Did you get your crystal?" Giles asked.

"Of course," she answered, smiling proudly as she held it up for him to see.

He started up the engine and drove to the Summers' home, both quiet thinking their separate thoughts.

"I'm gonna get some sleep, ok?" she told him as they walked inside. "Wake me if anything happens, though you should probably get some sleep too."

"Yes, of course, you do that," he agreed, only half paying attention.

"Giles get some sleep, I have some stuff to do tomorrow, and then, we can do the spell tomorrow evening," she said, putting extra emphasis on him getting some sleep.

"I will, I just need to check on something first."

"Ok, whatever. Good night."

***

**~Dream/Memory~**

She stepped out of his protective embrace, her tears were gone. She just stood there, looking like a child again, scared and alone. Suddenly, her legs went weak and she fell.

Glorfindel caught her just before she hit her head on the foot of the large bed on her way down.

"Arwenamin," he said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let her head rest on his shoulder. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down, he whispered, "I must go, the dawn is already rising in the east."

"Please, don't go," she whispered back, before moving into a sitting position and kissing him.

TBC…

***

**A/N: weird ending I know, I was going to go somewhere with that, but it's been so long since I updated and I kinda lost my train of thought there that I decided to cut it short and post what I have, even though I was one review short of the five I requested. Hey, remember, the more reviews, the more inclined I am to update regularly. **


	8. Chapter 8: Getting There

A/N: because it gets annoying after a while, even though Strider isn't being called Aragorn yet, we're going to call him Aragorn from here on out.

Feedback: three reviews, hey I got more than one review without holding out on you…me feelz good…(the grammar check on my computer told me to put 'me' instead of 'I' there…lol)

Dark Wolf: was it that last bit that confused you, cause that kinda didn't go with the line of the story, it's like in the show when they've done one thing for the whole show and when it's over everything's calm again and they do that little shot at the very end of the episode to be like a cliffhanger, except that really didn't fit the cliffhanger criteria, it's more a sudden ending bit.

Wingedslayer03: hey, hoping this makes you happy, I'm planning to update every Wednesday afternoon, right after school, rain or shine, unless it's this summer and I'm off somewhere with my family, cause they like to take me off to do stuff when I'm with them for the summer. But I promise to update on Wednesday, if I don't, you can yell at me and I _won't yell back._

Wild320: woot, I love reviews like yours, they make my ego bloat. ^_^

_There are four things that are impressive to watch as they walk:_

_lions__, strongest of all animals and afraid of none;_

_goats__, strutting roosters,_

_and__ kings in front of their people…_

_--Proverbs 10 (29-31)_

It wasn't long before they came to an area uncovered by the forest. When they came to this, Willow remembered a spell she'd seen to protect a vampire from sunlight. After a long argument with Buffy over her doing magic, she told Dawn the words, and that was it, Spike could walk in the sun. Luckily the spell only needed a few things, and those things were easily found in the forest.

From the edge of the woods it didn't take them long to cross the river to the woods surrounding Rivendell. Within hours of reaching those woods, they met up with two identical elves, who introduced themselves as Elladan and Elrohir.

"We have been looking for you for the last few days," said Elladan, or was it Elrohir, Buffy shook her head, she couldn't tell the two apart, that was when she noticed that their hair was braided differently, now all she had to do was get them to repeat their names.

"Since the hobbit came riding into the city," the other one finished.

"Is he well?" Aragorn asked.

"We don't know," the first one answered. "We headed out again right after he arrived."

"This is stupid," Dawn mumbled under her breath as Aragorn asked about Gandalf. "Gandalf's there, Frodo's going to wake up soon, the hobbits do a happy dance, there's a council, and the future of your world is decided."

The two elves looked at her like there was something seriously wrong with her.

"What?!" she asked, the teenage 'I didn't do anything, why are you looking at _me_ like that' look on her face.

"You aren't supposed to say anything, Niblet," Spike told her.

"Oh, well, he was asking stupid questions," she said rolling her eyes.

"It wasn't stupid, he didn't know, and it's not like we've been all that forthcoming," Willow explained to her.

"Whatever," Dawn said, crossing her arms.

"Who are these strange people, Estel?" the second elf asked.

"They are warriors from another world, they are unsure of how they got here and how to return to where they are from. Gandalf might be able to help them," Aragorn answered.

"Warriors?" the first elf asked disbelievingly, seeing that most of the group was women.

"It's mostly just Buffy," Anya said, pointing to the blond still carrying the stone hammer.

"I'll have you know I've been fighting since before any of you were born," Spike said indignantly.

"Except me," Anya pointed out.

"Yeah, well, you don't really count, you don't _do anything," Spike retorted._

"I do too," she glared.

"Name one thing," he told her.

"I…I run the Magic Box," she answered after a second.

"That doesn't count, you're only after money," Xander piped up.

"It does too!"  she pouted.

"We all do our part. _Anyways_, there are demons older than Anya," Buffy said, stopping the argument. Then, turning towards the newcomers to the group of travelers, she asked, slightly exasperated, "Are you going to show us the rest of the way, or do we get to continue wandering around the stupid forest for god knows how much longer."

The other Scoobies nodded in agreement.

**Sunnydale**

**_10:00 PM___**

"I've set up everything that could be done ahead of time," Giles said as Mady walked into the room carrying several large bags.

"Ok, we'll have to wait till midnight, but alright," she nodded, walking into the living room where everything was set up in the middle of the floor. Dropping her bags on the couch, she asked, "Do you know how hard it is to find a magic shop around here?"

"Oh, yes, I used to own one here in town, but it was destroyed a while back, now you have to go to the next town," Giles told her, with her saying the last four words with him.

"That's just plain evil, I had to get some obscure ingredients that they didn't have, I ended up driving out a good hour before I found one with what I needed," she told him unpacking the bags on the coffee table. "Ok, it's ten now, we have a couple hours, and I have another spell I need to do."

"What spell is that?" Giles asked looking up from the old tome in his hands.

"I'm doing a spell that will connect this bag," she said holding an old looking shoulder pack up, "with this house, so that we'll have access to all the good weapons, and the others can have stuff that makes them feel at home. One question, are you sure you want me to send you back after we get there and tell them about the prophecy? I mean, you could be a big help."

"Yes, I am sure, this is my place, I need to be here for when the Second gets here, also, I'm helping reform the Watcher's Council, I have to be around for that," he answered, watching as she threw several department store bags off to the side and focused mainly on the two bags with the widespread 'Thank You' labels like the ones he used to have in the store for people who didn't like paper.

She set up a blue candle at east and one at west; they were a foot apart, then a red candle at north and south the same distance apart. 

"This is going to be a while, if you have anything left to do, I'd do it now. We should start getting the finishing touches on the portal spell done at eleven," she told him, taking a large leather bound book from the last shopping bag.

Placing the bag in the center she began reading something written in Latin from the thick book. She'd been chanting for at least half an hour before she stopped, Giles had already gone off in search of something, rather than sitting around wasting time.

**Imladris (Rivendell for all you humans out there)**

"Hello, Elladan, Elrohir," Elrond greeted, as the twins led the group (minus the hobbits, who had gone to see Frodo) into Elrond's study, where he and Gandalf were talking off to one side of the room. "Hello Estel, and who are these people you bring?"

"This is Lady Buffy, her sister, Lady Dawn, and her comrades, Lady Willow, Lady Anya, and the Misters Spike and Xander," Aragorn said pointing to each one in turn. Then, to them, he said, "This is Lord Elrond, the Lord of Imladris, and Gandalf the Grey."

"I was hoping you'd arrive soon, Buffy," Gandalf said, walking into view, receiving only a blank stair in response.

"Granddad?!" Buffy said finally.

***

A/N: short chappy I know, but I thought it would be good to end here, plus I'm trying to start this thing where I update every Wednesday. Lets see how it works.

Next week on Sands of Time:

_"Ah! Valor im cano lle._

_Edro__ i lond an ennor."_ Mady chanted, screaming the last word as flames engulfed she and Giles.__

_"Mom died almost five years ago," Buffy told Gandalf._

_"You are a wizard, child."_


	9. Chapter 9: Granddad's a wizard?

Sands of Time 

**By** Lily Martin

**Rated **R

**Category:** Romance/Adventure/Supernatural/lets wait and see what else

**Spoilers:** Buffy--everything's cannon Angel--Faith going to Sunnydale (it's not out yet in the Buffy verse when I'm writing this) Lord of the Rings--everything's cannon, but it starts in the Fellowship of the Ring when they're on the watch tower and the Ringwraiths come. For LOTR it started out as a mix of movie and book, but from now on it's solely book.  (I'm almost through The Ring Goes South in the book, so this may take a while.)

**Summary:** Buffy is summoned to Middle-Earth by Gandalf, by some fluke the rest of the Scooby Gang transported also. Then the third slayer Madeline Naur comes after them with Giles, now all we're missing is Faith...wait...nope...she'll be there too...all there just in time to join the Fellowship. Throw in a prophecy and a really messed up plot...

**Disclaimer**: hey, I'm tired and I have a report due tomorrow on Sigmund Freud, so lets just pretend I own Buffy and Lord of the Rings. I don't own whatever song I end up using in this chapter, it belongs to someone else.

**Pairings:** Buffy/Aragorn, Faith/Boromir (while he's alive, if you think about it, they do kinda fit together), Dawn/Frodo (very subtle in this part, little things mostly, not even kissing...I don't think, I have yet to figure it out yet), and Legolas/OC, in the beginning it will be Aragorn/Arwen, only cause that's got to be done to start off...though, on my OC's pairing, just after my last post, I moved into a strange Glorfindel induced obsession, so you'll kinda have to wait and see on that, I'm not sure, what's gonna happen at this moment, sorry...^_- 

**A/N**: hey, look, I'm back, sorry this is so short but I'm low on inspiration.

**Feedback: sorry bout last week, hope this gets me some reviews…did I say that out loud…nope…I only typed it…damnit…you weren't supposed to know my secret goal.**

Angel 1: whoo…thanks…I'm happy someone reviewed….um…you'll have to wait and see about Mady and Giles, but the answer is kinda in the summary of the story…^_^

**_A warning to all you people out there that can be burned:_**

****

**_NEVER MICROWAVE TOSTER STROODLES!!!!! (The Pillsbury kind, I learned that the hard way about five minutes ago)_**

"It's time," Mady said just as the clock on the mantle struck midnight.

She walked to the very center of the circle drawn on the floor (the rugs were moved aside). Inside the circle a large flame was drawn, which she stood at the very center of, telling Giles to move to one of the small spaces outside the flame. She hummed a single note softly, as she dropped dried lilies, dried rosemary, and nightshade into the tip of the flame in front of her, they literally went through the floor, leaving rings as though they'd been dropped into a still pond.

The flame glowed red and small red flames jumped up around the edges of the circle. A gust of wind blew up from beneath Mady as she dropped the last lily into the circle. A bright white light surrounded her and she changed back into her elf form, and then continued changing, the short kaki skirt and tight cream colored t-shirt changed into a blood red medieval style gown with a low neckline and a skirt shortened to above her ankles, and on her feet red dragon-hide boots that went up to her knees formed. She leaned back her head and let out a blood curdling scream as a pair of large red wings took shape on her back, in her hands she now held… 

_"Ah! Valor im cano __erin__ lle._

_Edro__ i lond an perennor_

_Lavammen__ an waanna lle_

_Dan an i talath o nin bar," _she chanted, screaming the last word as flames engulfed she and Giles.

~*~

"How are you, dear?" Gandalf asked Buffy, after a moment.

"Good, uh, surprised, good, how did you get here?" she answered quickly.

"I live here," he told her. "I was expecting your mother to come with you. Where is she?"

"Mom died almost five years ago," Buffy told him.

"Why didn't you tell me that grandpa is Gandalf the Grey, one of _the _greatest wizards of Middle-Earth?" Dawn asked, nudging Buffy sharply with her elbow.

"I didn't know," Buffy answered simply, before asking Gandalf, "You're a wizard?"

"Yes, I don't claim to be one of the greatest of Middle-Earth, but I like to think I'm pretty good," he answered with a smile.   
  


"You remember my sister Dawn, she would have still been a baby the last time you saw her," Buffy said, pulling Dawn for\wards some.

"No, I don't remember you ever having a sister," he answered with a frown, more at not remembering something rather than at Dawn.

"He was in a different world, the monks' spell didn't affect him," Dawn shrugged.

"Spell?" he questioned.

"She's not real," Anya said as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

"I am too, just not as Dawn, as a green ball of energy I'm totally real, so there," Dawn said indignantly, sticking her tongue out at Anya afterwards. 

"It seems we have much to talk about," Gandalf said to Buffy, as Anya and Dawn started arguing with Xander and Willow trying to play peace keepers while Spike just watched and laughed.

~*~

As the fire vanished from around Giles and Mady, all Giles could feel was cold. Looking around they could see that they were standing on the top of a snow covered mountain.

"Oops," was all the Mady said.

~*~

End A/N: hey, I know it's short, but you're lucky to get even this, I've been low on inspiration lately.

**Translations:**

Oh, Valor I call on you.

Open the narrow path to Middle-Earth

Grant us to pass by you

Back to the land of my home

~*~

**Next Week:**

_"Mady, what are we doing in the North Pole?" Giles asked, his arms wrapped around him in an attempt to keep warm._

_"We're not," she answered simply._

_"I'm the slayer," Buffy told Gandalf._

_"And much more," he replied._


	10. Chapter 10: Oops

Sands of Time 

**By** Lily Martin

**Rated **R

**Category:** Romance/Adventure/Supernatural/and a bunch of other things…oh music too

**Spoilers:** Buffy--the episode before the last one; Lord of the Rings--everything's cannon, but it starts in the Fellowship of the Ring when they're on the watch tower and the Ringwraiths come. For LOTR it started out as a mix of movie and book, but from now on it's solely book, change on that, because I've lost interest in reading the book, I'm pretty much running off the extended DVD, which I own and can watch any time to make sure I have things right.

**Summary:** Buffy is summoned to Middle-Earth by Gandalf, by some fluke the rest of the Scooby Gang transported also. Then the third slayer Madeline Naur comes after them with Giles, now all we're missing is Faith...wait...nope...she'll be there too...all there just in time to join the Fellowship. Throw in a prophecy and a really messed up plot...

**Disclaimer**: ok, so I just won the rights to Lord of the Rings and Buffy and Angel, I'm all happy go lucky, thanking God I didn't lose my laptop. Now I'm not an idiot, I've seen this happen before, the person wins the rights to their favorite show, and then they play again and lose the rights. Now I said I'm not an idiot, and I'm not, I got out of there as soon as possible, I didn't risk my precious legal papers. TBC…

**Pairings:** Arwen/Aragorn in the beginning, Buffy/Aragorn later on, Faith/Boromir while he's alive, Dawn/Frodo very subtle more of a friendship than a pairing, it's definitely going to be Legolas/Mady (my character) that's the only way the future I have for this story will work out,

**A/N**: sorry this is late getting up…I hadn't written anything on it all week…finals are this week so I'm using that as my excuse for keeping this so short. Read the disclaimer, sometimes I do a funny little thing (only once before, but this one is a continuation of it)

**Feedback: yeah….people care……**

**Angel 1: so did I, hence my warning…^_^…luckily I didn't burn my mouth, only nine out of ten fingers…I didn't have an explosion…I only did it for thirty seconds…::waves hand::…I cared…**

**Catlimere: you're right…it would make no sense whatsoever if he were affected by the spell since he was in another dimension…glad people get my reasoning…**

**Asylum: glad you like it**

**Chapter 10**

"Mady, what are we doing in the North Pole?" Giles asked, his arms wrapped around him in an attempt to keep warm.

"We're not," she answered simply.

"Are you sure?" he asked, glaring at her as she turned around several times, taking in her surroundings.

"Perfectly, we are in the Caradhras," she smiled, as a staff appeared in her hands.

It was tall, redwood and glass filled with red sand twisted together, on the top sat a glass orb filled with sands of many different colors swirling together. 

She aimed the orb at the large snow bank in front of her and whispered something that he didn't hear over the hard winds. A bright red light burst from the orb and melted a path in the snow for them.

"Come on, there's a dragon's cave not fare from here," she told him.

"A dragon's cave?" he asked, not really wanting to know why they where going _to_ the dragon.

"Uh-huh, it's Fainmith, she'll give us a lift to Imladris," Mady nodded, as she started walking, leaving Giles with nothing to do _but_ follow her. "Don't worry, it's just over this snow bank, we'll be there in no time."

Giles grumbled something, which she either didn't hear or ignored.

~*~

**Far east**** in the ****land**** of ****Gondor****…**

"Hey, Mîdh, what's wrong girl?" Faith asked, walking into the small cave, seeing the tiny red dragon inside flying back in forth across the cave.

It let out a low growl and flew right at her. She ducked out of the way just in time not to be hit, cursing the ill-tempered dragon under her breath. 

"I hiril natôl," it screeched over and over.

"Time already?" she asked, receiving a nod from the dragon as it silenced. "Ok. I'll be back, I gotta go see a man about a horse."

~*~

End A/N: hey, here's this nice little chapter for you. Friday is my last day of school, so next week, I should have plenty of time to get more out, but I might not get that much more done, if I say anything I'll jinx myself.

Translation:

"The lady is coming." –dragon (yes, dragons speak Elvish, but only certain people can understand them, don't worry, I'll keep you in the know when it comes to what the dragons are talking about)

Next week:

No way, no how, I never get everything I say I'm going to put into the next chapter into the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11: Five Days

**Sands of Time**

**By** Lily Martin

**Rated **R

**Category:** Romance/Adventure/Supernatural/and a bunch of other things…oh music too

**Spoilers:** Buffy--the episode before the last one; Lord of the Rings--everything's cannon, but it starts in the Fellowship of the Ring when they're on the watch tower and the Ringwraiths come. For LOTR it started out as a mix of movie and book, but from now on it's solely book, change on that, because I've lost interest in reading the book, I'm pretty much running off the extended DVD, which I own and can watch any time to make sure I have things right.

**Summary:** Buffy is summoned to Middle-Earth by Gandalf, by some fluke the rest of the Scooby Gang transported also. Then the third slayer Madeline Naur comes after them with Giles, now all we're missing is Faith...wait...nope...she'll be there too...all there just in time to join the Fellowship. Throw in a prophecy and a really messed up plot...

**Disclaimer**: But of course, we think one thing's gonna happen when it's always another, just as I was crossing the street to get to my little bitty car TBC…

**Pairings:** Arwen/Aragorn in the beginning, Buffy/Aragorn later on, Faith/Boromir while he's alive, Dawn/Frodo very subtle more of a friendship than a pairing, it's definitely going to be Legolas/Mady (my character) that's the only way the future I have for this story will work out,

**A/N**: **_holy shit_ it's been a long time since I've written anything, I hereby promise to make sure this one is at least three pages before sending it out to you…I'm sorry people…I've been on vacation in Virginia so my writing's been quite stunted, now I'm looking for a job, so when I get that, my writing will once again be slowed, and then school will start, I'll have to quit my job, but I still won't have time to write, so bare with me, eventually I'll continue.**

**Feedback:**

**Megeara Angela Nicole McGwire: **keep reading hopefully we'll get rid of that 'I think.'

**_Chapter 11_: "Over the hill and through the woods to Rivendell we go!"**

Tári jumped from rock to rock easily in her red boots, while Giles struggled a bit more from the lack of this kind of physical exertion and his stuffy English loafers. At least they were away from the snow as they had been for the last couple days, of the five they'd been in Middle Earth.

"We're almost there," she called down to him as he climbed on top of the rock below the one she was standing on.

"Rea—" just as he started to reply she disappeared once more.

~*~

**Far east**** in the land of…well…we don't really know where they are…just go with the fact that they're far east.**

A large grey horse galloped across the open land, no trail lay for Faith to follow, but she no longer needed a trail, Mîdh was showing her the way.

_"Follow Mîdh, she will show the way," Tári told her, placing a large red diamond in the shape of a flame surrounded by rubies and hanging from a long the woven gold chain in Faith's hand. "Wearing this you will understand the speech of the dragons as if it were your own. Mîdh will be drawn by it."_

_"Wait, you still haven't told me why the hell _I_ have to go back instead of you," Faith said, grabbing Tári's arm as she started to turn away._

_"Where I'm from, there's a prophecy, involving me, a really powerful bad guy, and a bunch of other people—" Tári started._

_"So you want me to go take your place?" Faith interrupted, slightly angry._

_"Valor no, you wouldn't be able to handle the power to finish things off. When I come back you must go to Imladris, for that is where your part will start, Mîdh will tell you when I come back. I'm staying here because I must get as much training as I can in the next couple years, while if I were the one going back, it would put the prophecy into action before everything's come together," Tári answered, before walking ten steps away from Faith._

~*~

Four days had passed in Rivendell, passing like a dream for the Scoobies, who'd had fallen into an easy pattern: breakfast, walking in the gardens, lunch, walking through the art covered halls of the Last Homely House, dinner, and sitting around talking to Gandalf, Elrond, or any of the other elves who wanted to hear of their world.

Aragorn was gone, he'd gone out not long after they'd arrived with the twins to help watch the woods to make sure the Ringwraiths weren't on their way back.

For Buffy things where only slightly different, during the after dinner talks, she was the one who mainly talked with Gandalf. They talked of many things. Within the first few days she'd told him all about her life as the slayer, and he in turn had told her that she was a wizard. He told her about Middle Earth and her mother as a child.

On the morning of the fifth day, Frodo awakened, everyone was very happy, especially the other hobbits.

That same week, people (elves, dwarves, and humans) had been arriving from all over Middle Earth. By the day Frodo had woken up, they'd all arrived, and dancing and celebrating took place after that night's feast like dinner.

~*~

"Shouldn't you be in there eating with the others?" Buffy asked, as Aragorn stepped out onto the balcony she'd been hiding on, the night Frodo had awakened.

"As should you," he nodded, coming to stand beside her at the railing.

"Did that yesterday, and the day before, and even the couple days before that," she replied.

"Ah, but every night they add something new and different," he pointed out, as though trying to talk her into going in to dinner.

"Too many people in there who aren't exactly human in there, setting my senses off balance," Buffy told him. "So where've you been?"

"Helping to track down the Nazgul," he answered.

"Find them?" she asked.

"There isn't a trace of them in the woods surrounding Imladris, but we will have to go out again and find out where they are," he explained.

"That's too bad," she frowned.

~*~

"It looks like no one has been here for several years," Giles commented once they'd reached the cave.

"Since just before I left," Tári whispered, running her fingers over the wall. "The time of the dragons is passing in Middle-earth, I doubt many still live since I've gone."

He wasn't sure what to say as she paced the cave appearing to be deep in thought.

"It will take to long to walk to Imladris and it is too late now to open another portal, we must wait till tomorrow, it will be simple this time," she told him, as she sat down on a rock.

~*~

**A/N:** hey, after I wrote this, I was looking at what I posted and realized that I didn't post the chapter I wrote for you in June and remembered that was because FF.N wasn't working for me then, so I'm posting that one just before this one with all it's original notes and everything.

Lily M.


	12. Chapter 12:Council of Elrond&Red Portals

**Sands of Time**

**By** Lily Martin

**Rated **R

**Category:** Romance/Adventure/Supernatural/and a bunch of other things…oh music too

**Spoilers:** Buffy--the episode before the last one; Lord of the Rings--everything's cannon, but it starts in the Fellowship of the Ring when they're on the watch tower and the Ringwraiths come. For Lord of the Rings, I'm working solely off the movie now, the book has lost my interest, I've moved on.

**Summary:** Buffy is summoned to Middle-Earth by Gandalf, by some fluke the rest of the Scooby Gang transported also. Then the third slayer Madeline Naur comes after them with Giles, now all we're missing is Faith...wait...nope...she'll be there too...all there just in time to join the Fellowship. Throw in a prophecy and a really messed up plot...

**Disclaimer**: When suddenly someone pulled me into a darkened alley and held a knife to my throat. TBC…

**Pairings:** Arwen/Aragorn in the beginning, Buffy/Aragorn later on, Faith/Boromir while he's alive, Dawn/Frodo very subtle more of a friendship than a pairing, it's definitely going to be Legolas/Mady (my character) that's the only way the future I have for this story will work out,

**A/N**: hello, I'm back, I need more reviews. For the time being, I'm not even gonna bother replying to your reviews, only leave a big thanks, I don't have time to go over anymore reviews, or I'll just stop and think about how big my ego is rather than writing. Just so you know, this is a nice long chapter, that's usually what happens when I use the stuff I already had written down on paper. 

**_ONE LAST THING_**: Okay, I know this is more than slightly Mary-Sue on my part, but you know what…who gives a frick, if you have a problem with me writing a bit of Mary-Sue evil prophecy fun, oh well!!!! Sorry 'bout that, that's the remnant of seeing someone complain about my Mary-Sue character at some forum, makes me feel really bad to see that.

**_Chapter 12: The Council of Elrond (a.k.a. according to the movie, this is how the wheel goes 'round)_**

"Morning, guys," Dawn yawned, as she sat down between Buffy and Willow at breakfast the next day.

"Morning, Dawnie," they answered between their own yawns.

"This is way too early to be getting up," Buffy complained.

"It's only eight, you get up earlier for work," Dawn told her. "You know, I'm starting to miss Pop Tarts and cereal for breakfast."

"Why? This is so much better," Willow said between bites.

""I know, but I want something normal," Dawn answered. "So when's that thing this morning, no one actually told me what time."

"Nine," Buffy replied simply.

"Ok. Hey, Strider's actually a king in disguise."

"No, he isn't."

"I bet you fifty dollars he is."

"Your money," Buffy agreed, having no idea that Aragorn was a king.

They shook on it, then starting talking about something that had been on TV before they got there.

At one table, the dwarfs were talking amongst themselves in low tones. At another, Strider and the Elves from Rivendell and Mirkwood were talking together in the Elvish tongue, every now and then a laugh would go up, but it would be short lived.

~*~

A/N: ok, now, I know this is mostly taken from the movie with Buffy and the gang and my parts added into it, but just go along with me here, and I'll try not to do it again.

~*~

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom," Elrond started the council. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Buffy stared at the Ring, as Frodo set it on the pedestal; it still seemed strange to her that all this was about a ring. She'd get it, if it were something like the Key or the blood of the Slayer, or even a ring with some kind of jewel, anything weird like that, but that looked like an ordinary wedding ring.

"So it is true," Boromir said rubbing his chin. He stood up, and walking in the direction of the ring, he continued, "In a dream…I saw the eastern sky grow dark…but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.'" He reached out towards the ring, "Isildur's Bane."

"Don't," Buffy yelled.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, as nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul," Gandalf yelled, the area around him grew dark and stormy for a moment.

The darkness seemed to send Buffy's warning signals on high and from the looks of it everyone else was getting the same feeling. But once he'd sat down again, it was all gone.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," Elrond said to him, obviously angry that Gandalf _had uttered the Black Speech._

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!" he said, bowing his head slightly in respect. "The Ring is altogether evil."

Boromir looked as though he were about to say something, but was cut off.

~*~

"Sanlye a' Imladris," Tári (as she will be known from now on) repeated over and over into the large bluish fire.

A portal opened, creating an ever growing red portal, which Tári approached carefully, keeping her crossbow in front of her protectively. 

~*~

Right next to the pedestal with the Ring on it, a large red portal opened. Every jumped up, weapons aimed at it, Buffy moved forwards, making sure she was blocking Dawn.

~*~

"Come on, Giles, it seems we're just in time," Tári nodded, before stepping through crossbow readied, the hint of a smile crossing her face as her silvery blond hair flew out behind her.

~*~

"Okay, just 'cause I expected this, doesn't mean I wanted it," a tall pale-blond haired elf said, stepping out of the portal, glancing around at all the people aiming weapons at her, as Giles stepped out behind her.

"Oh my," he said, non too thrilled at being at the end of so many weapons.

"Giles!" and a "G-man!" was all that any one heard as the Scoobies rushed him, except for Spike, for obvious reasons.

After giving Giles a hug and a "I missed you," Dawn took a step back to look at the new elf, but she and Glorfindel (the Elf Dawn had come to think of as way too serious) had their arms wrapped each other smiling and talking, from the looks of it the she-elf was teasing him.

"Hello, Lord Elrond," she said a minute later, after relinquishing her hold on Glorfindel.

"Good afternoon, Lady Tári," he greeted, as they exchanged a clasp of the hands, a plutonic greeting between acquaintances, as Dawn remembered from having seen a lot of the other Elves do the same thing.

"We have been trying to reach you for quite some time," Glorfindel told her.

"Oh yeah, I've been in another world for the last couple years, found out there is a lot better music out there, mainly rock, I like rock music," she explained. "Also, there's the internet, the internet's cool, you can find anything on the internet, even Elvish, almost all of it perfectly correct."

"Ah, Lady Buffy and Lady Dawn, and their companions, they talk of such things quite often," Elrond said.

TBC….

Translations:

"One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." –Gandalf (translated from Black Speech)

"Take us to Imladris." –Tári and her chanting.

I'm too unhappy about that person saying mean Mary-Sue things about my character to continue for now. Lots of nice reviews will help me get over this, a nice pile of them would do me very good.

Sad Lily M.


	13. Chapter 13: Council of Elrond Part 2

**Sands of Time**

**By** Lily Martin

**Rated **R

**Category:** Romance/Adventure/Supernatural/and a bunch of other things…oh music too

**Spoilers:** Buffy--the episode before the last one; Lord of the Rings--everything's cannon, but it starts in the Fellowship of the Ring when they're on the watch tower and the Ringwraiths come. For Lord of the Rings, I'm working solely off the movie now, the book has lost my interest, I've moved on.

**Summary:** Buffy is summoned to Middle-Earth by Gandalf, by some fluke the rest of the Scooby Gang transported also. Then the third slayer Madeline Naur comes after them with Giles, now all we're missing is Faith...wait...nope...she'll be there too...all there just in time to join the Fellowship. Throw in a prophecy and a really messed up plot...

**Disclaimer**: But then there was some honking sound, a really big truck was coming down the alley, it hit a patch of black ice that shouldn't have been there in the middle of the summer, but it was there, and he hit it, and then he hit us…then everything went black…TBC…

**Pairings:** Arwen/Aragorn in the beginning, Buffy/Aragorn later on, Faith/Boromir while he's alive, Dawn/Frodo very subtle more of a friendship than a pairing, it's definitely going to be Legolas/Mady (my character) that's the only way the future I have for this story will work out, but not right away that would be too easy.

**A/N**: Hey, look at that, I'm finally back, I've been gone so long, I'm sorry, I've been working on some other stories that are only posted at semi-obscure yahoo-groups, and on my personal website, it's getting pretty big, but I'm already looking for a new layout, the old one's just been around since September. Anyways, I have another cold, so you're lucky I'm getting this out, plus five or six buttons aren't working on my computer, so you're lucky I haven't bothered to send it off to be fixed so that I could update this. I just realized something, Xander lost his eye before the finale, just as an add in, Xander never lost his eye, cause I never mentioned it before and I'm too lazy to go add it in to previous chapters and then end up revising everything else.

**Last time on _Sands of Time:_**

_Dawn: "Ok. Hey, Strider's actually a king in disguise."_

_Buffy: "No, he isn't."_

_Dawn: "I bet you fifty dollars he is."_

_Gandalf: "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil."_

_"Sanlye a' Imladris," Tári repeated over and over into the large bluish fire._

_"Giles!" and a "G-man!" was all that any one heard as the Scoobies rushed him, except for Spike, for obvious reasons._

_Elrond: "Good afternoon, Lady Tári."_

_Glorfindel: "We have been trying to reach you for quite some time."_

_Elrond: "Ah, Lady Buffy and Lady Dawn, and their companions, they talk of such things quite often."_

**__**

**_Chapter 13: The Council of Elrond Part 2_**

"Dawnie!" the she-elf smiled, Giles looked over at her and coughed, she grinned and laughed an 'oops,' before changing into Mady right in front of everyone. "I forgot about that."

"M-Mady?" Dawn asked, startled and unsure about the elf that had just changed into her friend.

"Uh-huh," the she-elf, now teenager, nodded. "I'm an Elf."

"I don't believe you," Dawn said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, how do we know you're Mady?" Xander asked.

"What about Giles? Wouldn't he know? He did come with her," Spike pointed out.

"I can assure you that she _is Mady," he told them._

"See that was simple," Tári said simply, changing once again into the tall she-elf, before adding, "though, technically, my name isn't Madeline, its Tári."

"Everyone, please, go back to your seats so that we may continue our meeting," Elrond ordered, though his voice was calm and collected, it radiated power.

Everyone hurried back to their seats, and two more were brought in for Giles and Tári, who immediately sat down.

"We are here to decide upon what will be done with the One Ring," he announced, opening the floor for discussion.

"It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, your lands are kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him," Boromir said.

"You cannot wield it, none of us can, the One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," Aragorn told him.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir snapped.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance," Legolas said, jumping to his feet.

"Aragorn, this is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked, not believing his ears.

"And the heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added.

"See, I told you, Aragorn's a king," Dawn whispered, hitting her sister on the shoulder. "You owe me fifty bucks."

"Shut-up," Buffy hissed.

Several glanced in their direction, but no one said anything.

"Havo dad, Legolas," Aragorn said, motioning towards the elf's seat.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," Boromir growled.

The meeting went on, the Scoobies, Giles, and Tári all kept quiet, watching the goings on, rather than interrupt where they'd most likely not be welcome. 

"Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows!" Gandalf yelled, joining the group uprising that had begun.

"I will take it," Frodo offered, quietly, no one seemed to hear him, so he repeated himself a bit louder. Once again they didn't hear him, so he did so again, "I will take the Ring to Mordor, though…I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins…as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf told him.

"Me too, I've gotta be of some help, it's what I do," Buffy added quickly, jumping to her feet.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will, you have my sword," Aragorn told him, kneeling before Frodo with his sword before him, before going to join him.

"And you have my bow," Legolas said, joining the small group.

"And my ax," Gimli grunted, also joining them, so as not to be outdone by an elf.

"Whatever aid I may offer, is yours," Tári offered, bowing her head for a moment, before joining them.

"Th-there must be something I can do to help," Willow said, joining Buffy.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done," Boromir said dramatically, before joining them.

"You're not leaving me behind," Dawn complained, walking towards Buffy.

"You're not coming Dawnie," Buffy ordered.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, running out of the bushes, "Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"No, indeed, it's hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not," Elrond said dryly.

"Wait, we're coming too!" Merry added, as he and Pippin ran out of the same bushes Sam had just come out of. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of…mission, quest, thing," Pippin nodded, making Dawn grin and laugh.

"Well that rules you out, Pippin," Merry quipped.

"I'm going if they are," Dawn pouted.

"Fine," Buffy sighed, knowing the resolve face Dawn had learned from Willow when she saw it.

"Hey, wait don't forget me," Xander said, starting to walk over to the now large group.

"No, Xander, we have to go home, Giles has got to have some way back," Anya whined.

"As a matter of fact I do," Giles nodded.

"See, we have to go home, Xander," Anya pleaded, tugging on his arm.

"Sorry, Buff," Xander apologized, going back over to Anya.

"Good, you can take me back too," Spike said finally, standing up. Glancing at Buffy, he quickly looked away, "I'm sorry Buffy, but I can't do this anymore. We've all had our big fight; we shouldn't have to do it again and again. Anyways, I need a cigarette, been all out for a while now."

"It's alright, Spike," Buffy told him simply. "I understand, same thing I was saying when I got to Sunnydale, 'cept you've got a choice."

"And so it is, thirteen—" Elrond started.

"Isn't thirteen supposed to be bad luck?" Dawn interrupted.

"Faith's on her way," Tári told her, "Though I've always found thirteen to be a nice number, kind of random."

Elrond glared at the two slightly, and they both quieted instantly.

"And so it is, thirteen going to Mordor, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond declared.

*******************************************************************

Hey, look, that only took me since last Sunday (today's Friday). I'm happy; hopefully the next chapter will be out soon…Faith will be back in the picture next time…I promise. Hope you guys keep reading, lost of reviews will inspire me to update sooner than I did last time. Try it, you'll see, it works.


	14. Chapter 14: Friends

**Sands of Time**

**By** Lily Martin

**Rated **R

**Category:** Romance/Adventure/Supernatural/and a bunch of other things…oh music too

**Spoilers:** Buffy--the episode before the last one; Lord of the Rings--everything's cannon, but it starts in the Fellowship of the Ring when they're on the watch tower and the Ringwraiths come. For Lord of the Rings, I'm working solely off the movie now, the book has lost my interest, I've moved on.

**Summary:** Buffy is summoned to Middle-Earth by Gandalf, by some fluke the rest of the Scooby Gang transported also. Then the third slayer Madeline Naur comes after them with Giles, now all we're missing is Faith...wait...nope...she'll be there too...all there just in time to join the Fellowship. Throw in a prophecy and a really messed up plot...

**Disclaimer**: When I awoke all memory of the night before was gone, as was everything I'd won that night, 'cept my computer was still mine…so I no longer owned all those really cool things I wanted to own, I think I'll go lie down again. The End

**Pairings:** Arwen/Aragorn in the beginning, Buffy/Aragorn later on, Faith/Boromir while he's alive, Dawn/Frodo very subtle more of a friendship than a pairing, it's definitely going to be Legolas/Mady (my character) that's the only way the future I have for this story will work out, but not right away that would be too easy.

**A/N**: **_I want to apologize for it taking a really long time for this to come out, and it will be a long time before the next one comes out, I had Christmas, then finals,  SSATs and a boarding school interview, and so many other things, it might be well into March before the next one comes._**

I was just rereading what I've written so far, and I found something out that might mess with the idea I had going, that thing about Tári flying back in chapter 5, I'm changing that, I've gone back and revised that, I'll be going over old chapters as much as I can to fix things, so yea, you might want to read things over again 1) to remember what's going on between my ever infrequent updates and 2) I'm fixing up a few things, so it might help. Lol. **_Please reread chapter 5 and probably the others too, but mostly chapter 5._**

**A/N#?: I know, I know, it's just, I want to put in a warning, I kind of go away from the time line a bit, mostly they'll stay in Rivendell till December 25 (Middle Earth dates) then they leave, cause I do know that that was the date they left in the book, but other than that, things like the group that went out on the quest, I think they left like two days after the council, but I'm not sure and it's late and I'm too lazy to go find out where I hid my books while I was cleaning, so please forgive me those small timeline faults, they will of course still leave at night, so hopefully I'm keeping up well.**

Feedback: wait, can't forget this, thanks Catlimere for reviewing when no one else has, I posted "Alone," but you already know that 'cause you left a review for it (which I also thank you for, lol), the next part for that'll be a while.

_Glancing at Buffy, Spike quickly looked away, "I'm sorry Buffy, but I can't do this anymore. We've all had our big fight; we shouldn't have to do it again and again. Anyways, I need a cigarette, been all out for a while now."_

_"It's alright, Spike," Buffy told him simply. "I understand, same thing I was saying when I got to Sunnydale, 'cept you've got a choice."_

_"And so it is, thirteen—" Elrond started._

_"Isn't thirteen supposed to be bad luck?" Dawn interrupted._

_"Faith's on her way," Tári told her, "Though I've always found thirteen to be a nice number, kind of random."_

_Elrond glared at the two slightly, and they both quieted instantly._

_"And so it is, thirteen going to Mordor, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond declared._

Chapter 14: Goodbyes

"What? You're just gonna leave me here all by my lonesome?" Faith asked jokingly, appearing in the entrance way of the terrace that the council had been held on.

"Faith," Buffy nodded once in greeting, her feelings towards the other slayer hadn't been the best since Faith disappeared right after the First without another word.

"Hey, B, long time no see, sorry I skipped out of town so fast, kinda had a job to do for elf girl there," Faith grinned, pointing towards Tári.

"And you've done a fine job," Tári said airily, smiling lightly.

"Not that hard when there isn't much to do, you didn't tell me they were almost all gone," Faith rolled her eyes.

"Something I did not anticipate, but all is as it should be no matter," Tári answered very elf like.

"You are Faith?" Elrond asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In the flesh," Faith nodded, holding back any other comments she could have made. "I'm here to join up and do what I can to help, you got a nice world here, it'd be a shame to see something happen to it, especially since it's supposedly the past of the world I'm from."

"Faith," Tári said warningly.

"Oh yeah, this is your, isn't it?" Faith said, holding up Tári's amulet, before tossing it to her.

"Thank you," Tári nodded, catching the amulet with ease, smiling contentedly once it was sitting comfortably around her neck.

"I know this is not my place, I'm so obviously no where near that place, but I'd like to say that having me along could be a big help. You've already got B.—Buffy and Tári. The three of us were unstoppable together in our battle with the First," Faith said to Elrond, attempting to carefully plead her case, the knowledge of Middle Earth and its species' ways still in her head from Tári's amulet.

"Well then, we mustn't break up such a trio," Elrond said in his noblest of ways, remember what he'd heard of their battle with the First Evil. "Then so it shall be, _fourteen _going to Mordor, the fellowship of the ring."

The next few days went by in a blur, everything was happening so fast. Aragorn, the twins, and several others went out again two days after the council to find the four Nazgul that hadn't been washed away. On the third day, Gandalf opened the portal for Giles, Anya, Xander, and Spike to go home through. The goodbyes were long and tearful, laced heavily with promises to see one another soon between the three original Scoobies, the little sister, the girlfriend, the vampire, and the watcher; though none were sure how long it would be till they were all together again. 

"How're you holding up?" Buffy asked Willow, joining her on a balcony later in the evening after the portal had been closed.

"Alright, it's just strange," Willow said simply, looking out over Rivendell.

"Yeah," Buffy agreed. "It already feels like we're missing a big part of us."

"I mean, it's weird, no Xander this time, we've always had Xander," Willow continued as though Buffy hadn't said a thing.

"Yeah, we have," Buffy nodded. "It'll be strange, but we'll make it. We'll do this, and then we'll go home and be there to stop the next big bad."

"Can barely wait," Willow laughed, though her laugh was tense and filled with emotion, not all of them happy.

"Mind if I join you guys?" Faith asked from a nearby doorway.

"Since when did you start being all Miss Polite?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Since I lived almost two years with a dragon that liked to burn me when I wasn't nice," Faith shook her head, joining the other slayer and the witch at the railing.

They shared a laugh, though soon settled into silence, thankfully a comfortable silence, nothing as tense and uncomfortable as when they were in the high school library years before with Giles going on about something.

 "I've missed this," Tári said softly, looking out on Imladris from another balcony than the three women.

"So have I," Glorfindel told her, stepping up behind her.

Slowly he moved her pale hair and kissed her gently on the nape of her neck. She giggled lightly as he continued planting soft kisses on the back of her neck. Quickly, she turned around and met his lips with her own. His tongue traced the seam between hers and she parted them allowing him to explore her mouth. One of his hands found it's way to the small of her back, while the other rested on the back of her head, slipping through her hair. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled him closer.

"We have time before dinner," she told him breathlessly, when they finally parted.

"No we don't," he laughed gently, his hands moving to her cheeks as she let her arms come down.

"We can make time," she grinned, and he kissed her forehead chastely. After kissing him quickly on the lips, she added, "It has been fifty years, I've missed you."

"And I you, but we must be at dinner," he smiled, taking one of her hands in both of his and planting a soft kiss on her palm.

"And that was how we got away from the trolls," Bilbo said finishing the story he'd been telling Dawn and the four other hobbits in Imladris. 

"I love that story," Dawn grinned, still laughing some.

"Now young Miss, it's about time you told us one of your stories," Bilbo said, wanting to hear more about this _other_ world.

"Alright," Dawn agreed, wrinkling her nose for a second while she thought of a story to tell them. "Um, there was this one time; everyone in Sunnydale had their voices stolen."

"Voices stolen?" Pippin asked in disbelief.

"I don't think Pippin would last a day without his voice," Merry put in.

Dawn had a good laugh before she continued, "Everyone's voices were stolen by these guys, the Gentlemen, they were really tall, their skin was grey white, and they didn't have any hair, they looked like dead bodies, walking around at night. They came to steal hearts, seven hearts, and they'd already gotten four by the time we found out where they were."

She held their attention pretty well with the story about the Gentlemen for a good ten minutes before the sound of hobbit bellies rumbling decided it was time for them to go to dinner.

"Hey, Buffy, tell them about when you and Riley fought the Gentlemen," Dawn told Buffy at dinner, having had a hard time telling that part to the hobbits.

"Oh, no, not while we're eating," Buffy said, shaking her head.

"Oh, come on, I haven't heard that one," Faith grinned.

"It's filled with bloody hearts," Tári said as though that was the whole story.

"You never really did tell us much about the fight, Buffy," Willow commented, urging her to tell the story.

"Not while we're eating," Buffy said again, though bursting out laughing half way through.

"Please, they really want to hear it," Dawn whined.

"After dinner," Buffy finally agreed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

**_A/N: Yea, that was short, I know, but I haven't really had that much time to do any writing. Also, last night when I started working on this chapter, I deleted the first few pages I had originally done for it 'cause they killed what tiny bit of inspiration I've got. I'm gonna try to get another chapter out as soon as possible, but don't anyone hold their breath on how fast that'll be, I've got a lot going on with my real life. ^_^_**


	15. Chapter 15: Training? Did we plan for th...

**Sands of Time**

**By** Lily Martin

**Rated **R

**Category:** Romance/Adventure/Supernatural/and a bunch of other things…oh music too

**Spoilers:** Buffy--the episode before the last one; Lord of the Rings--everything's cannon, but it starts in the Fellowship of the Ring when they're on the watch tower and the Ringwraiths come. For Lord of the Rings, I'm working solely off the movie now, the book has lost my interest, I've moved on.

**Summary:** Buffy is summoned to Middle-Earth by Gandalf, by some fluke the rest of the Scooby Gang transported also. Then the third slayer Madeline Naur comes after them with Giles, now all we're missing is Faith...wait...nope...she'll be there too...all there just in time to join the Fellowship. Throw in a prophecy and a really messed up plot...

**Disclaimer**: um…we had a nice little story here that told how I DON'T own LOTR or BTVS, I don't think I need to go on, if I do I'll be sad, so go read that story again.

**Pairings:** Arwen/Aragorn in the beginning, Buffy/Aragorn later on, Faith/Boromir while he's alive, Dawn/Frodo very subtle more of a friendship than a pairing, it's definitely going to be Legolas/Mady (my character) that's the only way the future I have for this story will work out, but not right away that would be too easy.

**A/N**: **_wow…real life backed down for a while…I got into that boarding school I've been trying to get into, sadly this means if I haven't finished by next September, I won't have that much time to write, and unfortunately I don't think I will _**

Feedback: Thank you so much Catlimere for being a regular reviewer, your reviews always make me smile and know someone's still reading. You deserve a whole pack of cookies. ^-^

Chapter 15: Training? Did we plan for that?

"So, when are we starting training," Dawn asked over breakfast a week after the council.

She immediately had the attention of Buff, Willow, Faith, and Tári, none of whom were making any moves to be happy and start saying right away.

"You know, _training_," Dawn prodded, between bites.

"Soon," Buffy said simply.

"_Soon_?" Dawn asked.

"Yea, soon," Willow nodded.

"You guys haven't even been thinking about raining, have you?" Dawn asked.

"Of course we have," Faith said in her all too sure way.

"Really?" Dawn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," Buffy said as though questioning her were the most unthought-of of thing in the world.

"We've even found a place to train," Tári said, mimicking Faith's all too sure of herself tone.

"Really?" Dawn asked again, dragging the word out in disbelief. "Where?"

"One of the gazebos in the gardens," Tári answered. "There are only a few of them that are regularly in use, leaving us quite a few of them that aren't to chose from to choose from. You _have _seen how many gazebos there are in the garden haven't you?"

"Um…_yeah_," Dawn replied, in the most valley-girl tone she could muster. "Of course I have."

"Then why are you so surprised we have a training place out there?" Buffy asked as though everything should be solved by then.

"It's just, you guys never said anything about us starting up a training schedule," Dawn pointed out.

"At least not around you, pipsqueak," Faith continued for her, sharing a look with the other three girls over their all out lie.

"Yeah, you're always complaining about training, we thought we'd spare you the pointless arguments," Willow added.

"Uh-huh," Tári nodded between bites of her apple.

"Oh," Dawn said, disappointed that they hadn't brought something like that to her.

"Think we should get the others in on the training?" Buffy asked. "It would be good for the whole fellowship to get some training in."

"I'm glad to hear you see it that way," Elrond said, suddenly appearing behind Tári, looking directly at Buffy across the table. "I was going to suggest that you give the others a display of each of your powers so that they have an idea of what you can do so that you may properly rely on one another."

"You just turned that into something we _have_ to do, didn't you?" Dawn asked with a sigh.

"You're very astute, Miss Summers," Elrond said before walking away.

"He just snarked on me, didn't he?" Dawn asked the four snickering girls rhetorically.

"Yep," Tári laughed, holding back a snort that threatened to come out with her laughter.

Dawn's only response was to hit the laughing she-elf beside her, which only served to make them laugh more.

"You guys haven't thought about training at all have you?" Dawn asked after a moment.

"Nope," all four agreed simultaneously.

"Though we did bullshit our way through that pretty well, I must say," Tári added.

"Yep," Dawn nodded, grinning madly.

"You guys all know why you're here, right?" Buffy asked, once the whole fellowship, except for Gandalf who was talking to Elrond, had gathered in one of the larger gazebos.

"You're going to display these powers you _claim_ to have," Boromir said, refusing to believe any one of the female species might be better than him.

"Um…how do I word this? What do I say…no," Faith said, pretending to think about her words.

"You've worked on the sarcasm," Buffy commented to her sister slayer, slightly surprised.

"All that time stuck with a snarky dragon," Faith nodded.

"You know, I never did realize she was all that snarky until changed dimensions," Tári said.

"She really is," Faith agreed.

"What does this '_snarky__'_ mean? Does that mean evil or dangerous?" Pippin asked, quite interested in their conversation.

"Mîdh's not evil or dangerous thank you very much," Tári frowned.

"I wouldn't say she isn't _dangerous_," Faith said, pulling up her sleeve to show a nice long scar along her lower arm, "she did give me this when I fell out of your damn portal."

"Yea, well, that was your own damn fault, _you_ spooked her," Tári snapped, in a very un-elf like way.

"_I_ spooked _her_, she was the one that came flying out of nowhere," Faith replied quickly.

"Snarky means sarcastic," Dawn interrupted.

"Right, not dangerous, Mîdh is a very well behaved dragon and companion," Tári nodded.

"_Back_ to what this is about," Buffy said, claiming the attention again. "This is going to be a training session."

"The start of a bunch of training sessions, 'cause just one doesn't really make a difference," Willow added.

"Yea, a bunch of training sessions," Buffy agreed, before going on, "You can either join just in training or not, personally, this is always the biggest part of going into battle, also research, but I'm not usually the one to research, that's what Willow does most of the time."

"Yep, that's me, research girl," Willow nodded nervously.

"You all know I'm Buffy, I'm the Vampire Slayer back in my world," Buffy started to explain, though earning herself a cough from Faith. "So is Faith. Back in our world there's this thing; one girl in every generation will be given the strength and ability to fight off the demon forces threatening the world. Most are young when they're called, I was sixteen. Before you ask, yes, there are two of us, or three if you count Ma—Tári—"

"Except I'm not technically a vampire slayer, I'm technically a dragon guardian of this world," Tári added. "Dragon Guardians are pretty much the same thing as slayers, except we work with dragons to help them rather than _slay_ them like vampires."

"Right. Anyways, when one slayer dies another is called. Two years after I became the slayer, I died for a couple minutes, I drowned and a friend revived me, that was Xander, so another slayer was called. She was killed in battle a year later and Faith was called, thus we have two slayers," Buffy explained.

"You're world relies on young girls to keep away the darkness?" Boromir ask, disbelief obvious on her face.

"Even our world does. They are more powerful than they appear," Legolas said thoughtfully, glancing towards Tári for a moment when he started. 

"Elves are still considered young until at least a thousand, still children at two hundred. That's how old the females of my bloodline are when they're called as the next Carad'loki Vakha. We spend the first two hundred years of our lives training for the duty we must take, and at two hundred we join those that are still alive," Tári said seriously, the joking happiness of earlier completely gone. "For men, two hundred years sounds old, I know this quite well, at two hundred I was the equivalence of a human child of ten."

Glancing only once at the girl, no woman or she-elf, as she'd told them that she was almost three thousand, the other four girls knew instantly what they needed to know, Tári didn't want pity, she wanted to make them understand how she'd been fighting this battle for so long and knew what she was doing. An understanding passed between them. They had battled side by side, understanding didn't come hard to them, no matter how long they could end up separated.

 "How about we _do_ start with a small demonstration?" Willow suggested, glancing at Buffy, who nodded in agreement.

"You know what, Tári, you owe me one, for that whole sending me through the portal to a cave thing," Faith said lightheartedly.

"Definitely," Tári grinned, pushing the moment of showing a bit of her pain behind her. Then, tossing the bag she'd brought with her when she and Giles came to dawn, she said, "Hey, Dawnie, how about some music, Right Said Fred should be nice."

"Oh yea," Dawn grinned, immediately reaching into the bag, knowing exactly what it did, having been the one to actually discover the connection spell in one of Giles's old books.

**TBC…**

**A/N:** hey, I don't know, I've got the next scene in mind, but I don't really want to put it in this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16: I know there's a title for t...

**Sands of Time**

**By** Lily Martin

**Rated **R

**Summary:** Buffy is summoned to Middle-Earth by Gandalf, by some fluke the rest of the Scooby Gang transported also. Then the third slayer Madeline Naur comes after them with Giles, now all we're missing is Faith...wait...nope...she'll be there too...all there just in time to join the Fellowship. Throw in a prophecy and a really messed up plot...

**A/N**: **_Hey, sorry I keep making you guys wait, but then, I keep getting the feeling that no one's reading, so I stop caring and don't bother. That scene I said that I had all planned out, well, that was last month, now it's a new month, I didn't bother to write it out and I have very little idea of what I'm going to do, but I'm gonna try. Then again, I don't write action scenes the best most of the time, so if it sucks, don't say I didn't warn you. Yea, I'm finally getting rid of the really long author's stuff so, here we go._**

**Chapter 16: Show 'n Tell**

"Oh, come on, not _that _song," Buffy whined, knowing exactly which song they two were referring too. "You two have been playing that one for two weeks straight."

"So? It's funny," Dawn said as though it were the most obvious thing, giving Buffy her best 'you're crazy' look, which with all the refinement it'd gone through was pretty good.

"Put on Slipknot," Faith told Dawn. "I haven't heard any good music since I left."

"_No_!" Tári demanded. Rubbing her ears as though they were in pain just thinking about it, she added, "Don't play them, not unless you want every elf in this place ready to shoot you down. Slipknot does horrible things to the ears."

Dawn rolled her eyes at the two bickering girls and pulled a CD case out of the backpack, choosing her own CD to put in.

"Good one, Dawnie," Tári grinned, hearing the intro and knowing what song it was, before turning to face Faith, both of them taking fighting stances.

_This is the most unusual story of a most unusual girl_

_She the paint in my picture of a most unusual world_

_She can crawl out of frame, while she's hanging on the wall_

_And she's calling my name_

_She's not so usual_

_She's most unusual_

_She's not so usual_

_She's so unusual_

Faith and Tári faced each other, circling around slowly, getting closer and closer with each step. Faith kicked out with a roundhouse, Tári dodged, but Faith's foot still connected with her shoulder. It was a strong hit, but Tári held her ground and came back with her own roundhouse. She followed through with a punch towards the face, and though the roundhouse had still hit her, Faith dodged the punch. 

_She's mostly a ghost the way she watches over me_

_She complains when I smoke, but then you do the same to me_

_She's controlling my brain activity, knowing when I go to sleep_

_She'll catch me when I'm falling hard_

_She's not so usual_

_She's most unusual_

_She's not so usual_

_She's so unusual_

This continued for some time, one would attack; the other would dodge, moving along with the slow beat of the music. As Tári passed by Dawn again, Dawn told her something softly and Tári nodded in agreement, before going through with what Dawn had told her to do and going after Faith again with a roundhouse. This time when Faith dodged though, Tári changed tactics and flipped over Faith, taking her down with a low kick, all at such a speed that the more untrained members of the Fellowship only saw as a blur.

_She's not so hooked on drugs like I thought she was_

_And never sucking on the line and hardly sipping on the wine_

_And despite of her bipolar rollercoaster ring_

_I think I can trust she'll keep me singing differently_

_And it's fine cause she's with me now most all of the time_

_Trying and saving my life, thinking not of her own_

_And nobody's kissing me goodnight, when I need to be alone_

_She's so sweet, so discreet; she's exactly what I need_

_Not even make believe_

_She's not so usual_

_She's so unusual_

_She's not so usual_

_So unusual_

Tári didn't have a chance to be happy, as Faith locked her leg behind Tári's knee and brought her down too in a matter of seconds. They both flipped back onto their feet and flew into a flurry of punches and roundhouses, a few of which ended up sending one or the other flying into a railing, or completely out of the gazebo.

_Not so usual_

_Not too practical either_

_What's that---she's not so mystical? _

_But not too magical neither_

_What's that--she's not so out of control_

_And not so use to the fold_

_She's not so usual_

_No, she unnatural_

_She's not so usual_

_She's most unusual_

_She's so unusual_

_She's so unusual_

_She's gonna use me, oh_

_She's not so u--_

_She's not so u--_

_She's not so u--_

_No so u-_

Before either of them we even close to finished, Buffy broke them up, preferring the idea of having both of them instead of just one and not the other.

"You were holding back," Tári commented, after a moment of silence and being stared at by everyone present.

"So were you," Faith agreed.

"Yea, so, saving up, I'm a whole load more devastating when the power's been building up," Tári grinned.

"Been doin' that for two years now," Faith nodded. "Few more weeks won't hurt."

TBC…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I know I've been doing really short chapters, but inspiration comes in short blasts and I don't want to make you wait two years for a ten page chapter. Oh, and just so you all know, real life is definitely a plus finally, I've actually got a job, I make real money, and I have the most awesome prom dress, elegant and classy all in one, kinda surprised I can actually pull that off, but I _am_ a high fashion kind of girl, lol. ^_^


End file.
